Blood
by VannuroRB
Summary: This was something I did when I was bored. Lol. I'll let you decide that if you like the first chapter if you want to read more. It'll be appreciated if you say you would. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

School day______

'No! Let me go!' He begged 'I said LET ME GO!!'

The next thing there was blood. Lots of it. He stared at it, but instead of freaking out like most people, he found himself smiling.

'I told you so'.

* * *

Yami laid on his bed, only in his underpants. The door to his bedroom opened and he looked up to see his mother, she looked at his school clothes that laid on the floor.

'Yami, put on your clothes, you have school' She said.

'I don't want to go' Yami whined as he rolled over.

'Come on Yami, this will be different from the last one' Yami sighed 'At least try'.

Yami sighed again and sat up 'Fine'.

He got up and put on his clothes.

'You'd better hurry up if you want breakfast'.

'I'm not hungry'.

'But you'll starve during school'.

'I don't care'.

She sighed, there wasn't much she can do about her son. So she just let him do his own thing.

* * *

Yami's mother dropped him off the school. He looked at the big school, watching the people walk in chatting to their friends.

'There are a lot of girls here' Yami said.

'Yes. You might end with a girlfriend' His mother chuckled. Yami turned to look at her, it was a horrible thought that he could end up in a relationship with someone.

Yami was someone who kept himself, not wanting to mix with others. Especially with the male variety, the thought of getting into serious trouble again wasn't appetising.

As it were, the idea of people being homosexual was not very tolerable with the people of the world, in fact it was like it was banned from this world. The unfortunate part was, Yami was like that. Liking men. And he feared that his life would get even worse if he admitted it to his mother or anyone.

'Yeah. Girlfriend. Can't wait' Yami said sarcastically as he got out of the car.

He walked through the school grounds, looking at the people who looked back at him. Just what did they have a problem with?

* * *

They showed Yami what classes he had and he sat by the window. At times he stared at his book, then to the window, then he found himself staring at his fellow classmates. They weren't very different from each other, but Yami found himself unconsciously checking out the other guys in his class.

Yami sighed quietly and turned to his book.

"Gotta stop thinking like that" Yami thought.

* * *

Yami stood in the line for lunch, he didn't particularly fancy much, but he picked up random things if he did end up wanting to eat. He moved along with everyone with his tray in front of him.

"I don't know why mum just doesn't lock me up. It's more better for everyone".

Yami reached for a small dessert but he accidentally touched someone else hand who reached for the same one. Yami turned to the person who smiled at him.

He seemed to small to be in high school, and yet he wore the uniform so he had to be. He had large amethyst eyes, his hair was large and spiky of black with purple edges around it and a few gold bangs draped over his face.

'I'm sorry' He apologised 'You're new here aren't you?'

'Yeah' Yami replied quietly.

'Then here' He picked up the dessert and handed placed it on Yami's tray 'You can have it'.

Yami looked down at it then to the small boy 'Thanks'.

Yami walked off. At least he was the first person to talk to Yami for the day. And probably the last.

Yami walked around, trying to find an empty table to sit at. But it seemed all of them were taken by the other students.

'Hey'.

Yami looked around. A blonde haired boy sat at a table by himself, he had his eyes set on Yami.

'You're new aren't you?' He asked, but Yami remained silent 'That must suck a whole lot. Sit'.

He kicked the chair on the opposite side so it stuck out, and Yami sat down opposite him.

'So, you got a name new boy?' He asked.

'Yami' Yami replied.

'Good. I'm Joey. Hey, Yug! Over here'.

'Coming!'

Yami looked up as the small boy jogged over to them, he smiled upon seeing Yami.

'You're sitting with us?' He asked excitedly 'Awah! I've always wanted a new friend'.

'Nyeh? Aren't I good enough Yugi?' Joey questioned.

'N-No. You're a really good friend, it's just nice that we have a new friend'.

'I'm hurt' Joey said with fake sadness.

'J-Joey!'

They carried on talking as Yami just sat back and watched them.

"These two are weird" He thought "No. They're beyond weird, they're creepy".

'I was only joking Yug' Joey said as he ruffled a frazzled Yugi's head 'No need to work yourself up'.

'B-But…'

'Say Yami' Joey said leaning on the table 'Why you here? Apart from the good reputation, why did you change schools? Parents jobs or something?'

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. All he could do was look at the two patient faces.

_'I hate it! I hate everyone I see!'_

'S-Sorry' Yami apologised as he stood up with his tray 'You don't want to talk to me. Just stay away from me'.

'Oh no you don't. You're sitting with us and that's final' Yami turned to look at them both 'You could've killed someone or something, but we don't care. So sit with us Weirdos!'

Joey put his arm around Yugi and they both laughed as Yami watched them. They were so happy. So carefree.

'You're weird' Yami said coldly.

'Yeah, but who's really going to stop us?'

Yami looked at them before sitting back down again.

'So. That's a bad subject' Joey sat back in his chair in thought 'How about if you have any brothers or sisters? Who do you live with?'

'Just me and my mum' Yami replied.

'What about your dad? Divorce?'

'No'.

'Shame. That's what happened with my parents, now I live with my dad. I swear one day, I'm gonna punch him hard'.

'J-Joey, violence is bad' Yugi said.

_Hurt them…_

Yami stared at the two weirdos as they carried on talking without them.

_Hurt them…they'll only hurt you…_

Yami closed his eyes and his hands turned to fists. He had to control it, he couldn't.

'Hey Yami, you alright?' Joey asked.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at them.

_Kill them!…_

'I have to go' Yami jumped up and ran out. Yugi and Joey looked at him as he disappeared out of the doors.

* * *

Yami ran to the boys toilets, luckily it was empty so no one would ask too many questions if he did anything. He stood over a sink, his arms supporting him by holding onto it. He felt sick. So badly, it was more then nausea, but he did not vomit so he felt he was good.

He looked up at the mirror above him. It showed a breathing heavy Yami, staring back at him.

_Kill them!…_

'NO!'

Yami punched the mirror so hard that the glass broke. It shattered loudly and parts of it fell into the sink and on the floor. Yami took back his hand and looked at his now broken face reflecting back at him. That's more like it. It looked more like him now.

Yami felt something on his hand so he looked at it. Blood ran down his knuckles from cuts, he held his hand up and observed it before chuckling.

'Now look what you made me do' He muttered. He wiped his hand on his trousers and walked out, walking straight into Joey and Yugi.

'There you are' Joey said 'We was wondering where you got to'.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'I…needed to…'

'I don't want to know the details' Joey said hurriedly.

'Yami, your hand!' Yugi held Yami's hand and observed the blood 'What happened?'

'It's…nothing' Yami said as he put his hand in his pocket 'It's not like I'm going to die'.

'Still…'

'I don't care'.

The bell rang and everyone started moving to classes.

'Well, that's the end of our adventure' Joey said 'See you tomorrow Yami'.

Yami watched them as they walked off to their own classes and chatted to each other. Tomorrow. No one had ever said that to him, not one person in his life.

He wondered if he'd be greeted by them tomorrow too.

**********************End of chapter 1?**********************


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just want to explain this story. It is absolutely poppycock. I wrote this like at midnight, I wanted to see what people would make of it and I have no idea what to write next, so it's going to be pretty weird. One thing you have to remember which is run through this story is it's like back in the Victorian times. It's set in modern day, but the rule like gays are not allowed is implied, just to make things really awkward for poor Yami. Just remember that.

This is for you Crazie-Drawer, I said I'd dedicate a random story for you, so this is your birthday present ^^

* * *

Chapter 2__

Yami walked down the street. His mother had to go to work so he had to walk to school the next day, it didn't bother him much, he could be late if he wanted to.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and looked around as Yugi ran up to him and smiled 'Good morning, I can't believe we walk the same way. We can walk to school together'.

They started walking in sync with each other.

'It's a nice day today' Yugi said 'I hope we have sports outside, don't you Yami? Yami?'

Yami hung his head, he wasn't even sure how to respond. No one had ever said good morning to him. It was like he was a foreigner in a strange country, with no one to turn to.

* * *

Yami and Yugi reached the school, Joey was at the gates and looked up when they walked towards him.

'You made it, and found Yami' He said 'Good job Yugi'.

He hugged Yugi tightly and Yami just stared at them, confused.

'Err…are you…?'

They looked up and let go 'Say something?'

'Y-You…hugged…'

'Yeah, must people hug' Joey said.

'B-But…aren't you…a-afraid?'

'Of what?'

'Everyone?'

Joey and Yugi stared at him confused and then looked around at the other people, these two were very difficult.

'Aren't you worried about what people might think of what you might be?!' Yami questioned very angry.

'Oh! That' Joey chuckled and put his arm around Yugi's shoulder 'Not one bit. We're just good buddies. And besides, who wouldn't want to hug Yugi?'

Yugi giggled slightly as Yami just scowled at them.

'I see. You think you can joke lightly about it' They looked up as Yami turned and walked away.

They weren't entirely sure what they had done. Did they offend Yami? And if so with what?

* * *

When it was break, Yami found himself walking around. He didn't want to meet Yugi or Joey again so he wondered around the near empty corridors.

'Yami!'

"Oh great".

Yami turned around as Yugi ran up to him with his usual smile.

'I found you' He said happily.

'Whoop-de-do' Yami said sarcastically.

'Are you alright now? You ran off this morning, did…we say something?'

'Yes' Yami said.

'I'm sorry. So sorry. We didn't mean to upset you or anything. W-We was just joking'.

'And that's what's pissed me off'.

Yugi flinched slightly 'S-Sorry. Is it…bad?'

'Is what bad?'

'D-Did we bring up a bad memory?'

Yami stared at him then looked out the window 'Yeah. Something like that'.

'I'm sorry. We can make it up to you'.

'I doubt that'.

'Please. Come have lunch with us. We're in a classroom today, so it's all quiet and stuff'.

Yami sighed 'Fine'.

'Yay!'

Yugi lead Yami down a corridor until they came to a classroom where Joey sat at one of the desks. He looked up when Yugi and Yami walked over.

'Oh yeah, Yami has been found' Joey joked.

'I wasn't missing' Yami said bluntly.

'Yeah, well…rice ball?' Joey held one up and Yami took it from him.

'Thanks'.

Yami bit into it and chewed on it.

'What flavour?' Yami asked.

Joey grew a smirk 'I'm not telling you' Joey sang.

Yami glared at him then looked away and carried on eating the rice ball. Yugi sat on the desk Joey sat at.

'So, what's our next lesson?' Yugi asked.

'History' Joey said with an added yawn 'I think I'll just fall asleep through it'.

'Joey, you can't do that' Yugi said 'What if it was something important?'

'Meh'.

'Oh hey look!'

The three looked up as two boys walked over to them.

'You're that new guy…Yami right?' One of them said.

'Yeah, so?' Yami said.

'I heard a rumour that in your last school you got into a fight' The other said 'Pretty violent as well. What happened?'

Yami stared at them, not really wanting to give away the details of his past to two strangers like themselves.

'W-We shouldn't really talk about fighting' Yugi said, noticing Yami's uneasiness 'I-It's not good'.

'Alright Mutou' The first one said 'We just want to know all the good stuff'.

'Well come on Yami'.

Yami tried to walk past them but they grabbed his arm.

'Hey, come on Yami'.

Yami stopped where he was, remembering that painful memory.

Yami turned around, grabbing the boys arm and twisting it in a way it shouldn't have, and pushed him flat on the table.

'Ow! Hey let go!' He begged.

'Yami!'

Yami snapped out of his trance when he heard Yugi's pleading voice. He let go of the boy and stood back.

'Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?!' He spat 'We only asked!'

Yami stood back but then took a run out of the classroom, hoping to run away from it all.

'Bloody hell' Joey said.

* * *

They went to go find Yami. It didn't take them too long, he sat by a wall, hugging his knees and his head hidden. They approached him cautiously as they were not sure how he was right now. He just sat there still, like he was dead.

'Maybe we should leave him' Joey whispered to Yugi. But Yugi walked to him slowly and carefully.

Yugi bent down to him and looked at the still Yami.

'Yami?' Yugi asked quietly. But Yami didn't move 'Yami. Are you…okay?'

Yami didn't say anything. Yugi looked at Joey before sitting next to Yami and kept his eyes on Yami.

'Yami…will you talk to me?'

'What do you want me to say?' Yami mumbled.

'I…I don't know'.

Yami lifted his head up slightly and looked at Yugi, but then put it back on his knees.

'Yami. Will you…tell me what's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'No'.

'Well…is there…anything I can do?'

'No'.

Yugi looked at Yami, he wrapped his arms around Yami and put his head on Yami's shoulder.

'Whatever it is…it'll be okay' Yugi whispered.

'Get off me!'

Yami pushed Yugi off of him.

'Hey! No one pushes Yugi around!' Joey growled.

Yami glared at Joey but looked ahead.

'I-It's okay Joey' Yugi reassured as he stood up 'I-I'm not hurt'.

'That's not the point. No one should push you, especially if I'm around'.

Yami sighed and stood up, he was about to walk away.

'Oh no you don't' Joey put his hand on Yami's shoulder and turned him around so he looked at Joey in the eye 'I don't know what you're problem is, but you are staying with us and that's final'.

'You don't want me' Yami said.

'Oh yes we do. You've got problems. I've got problems, even Yug's got problems, but we've all managed it somehow, so all you have to do is sort yourself out and be a true friend'.

Yami stared at him 'Friend?'

'Yep. We're all friends here. So calm your silly self down and be one of us weirdos'.

'If…you say so'.

'There we go. Come on, I'm hungry lets eat'.

Joey let go of Yami and walked with Yugi back to the corridor. They both stopped and turned when Yami wasn't following them.

'Well? Come on'.

Yami caught up with them and they all walked together.

'By the way Yami' Joey said 'Where'd you learn to fight like that? You've gotta teach me'.

'J-Joey, that's bad!' Yugi said.

'Well, I'll only use it in defensive. So, what do you say Yami?'

'I say teach yourself' Yami said coldly.

'Oh. Hey, don't say it like that. You make it sound like I don't want to learn it'.

***************************End of chapter 2*****************************

So yeah, it's a little short. I wrote this like in five minutes or something, I really couldn't come up with much idea except Yami losing it, so that's that. I promise to try and make the chapters a little longer next time.

Also, I haven't put up what kind of relationships there are. Haha, sneaky me. See if you can guess 'cause I ain't saying until it happens.

On that note. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

So, what can I say apart from enjoy?

Hmm…

Well I guess all I really can say is enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3___

Yami walked to school again, and it wasn't surprising that Yugi caught him.

'Are you feeling better today Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Kinda' Yami replied.

'Well, I hope you will like today. Sports again'.

'Yay' Yami said sarcastically.

* * *

When they arrived at the school Joey immediately grabbed Yami.

'I know!' He said.

'Know what?' Yami hissed.

'Hypnotism'.

Yami frowned at Joey 'What are you talking about?'

'I watched it last night. This woman hypnotised this man who was going through a rough time with his wife and she told him to be all nice like and it worked! He helped his wife around the house and stuff'.

'And this makes sense?'

'I can hypnotise you and make you nice and stuff'.

'Can you do it Joey?' Yugi asked.

'Sure. Piece of cake'.

'That's amazing!'

'So, at lunch we'll go to an empty classroom and hypnotise Yami out of his grumpy stupor!'

Yugi clapped like Joey had done something amazingly wonderful while Yami just stared at the two.

"Why couldn't they have been normal?"

* * *

So at lunch they found an empty classroom, Joey pushed two desks together and Yami laid across them. He had his eyes closed and his hands over his chest.

'Okay' Joey said in a calm voice 'Tell me, what do you see?'

'The inside of my eyelids' Yami replied.

'Yami! You didn't do it right!'

'No, you didn't do it right' Yami opened his eyes and turned to face him 'And what kind of stupid thing is this'.

Joey sighed and stood up 'I knew this wouldn't work with someone with such negative energy'.

'You like making crap up don't you?'

'Yes!'

Yami scowled at him and sat up 'You make just as much sense as anyone else'.

'What else could I try? How about a watch? Yug, you got a watch?'

'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'Well, just wait until you're asleep, I'll talk to you through your dreams'.

'You do such a thing and I'll make sure you won't have children'.

'Ooohhh' Joey covered up his crotch and turned away 'Yami's point has been made'.

'B-But Yami, isn't it amazing that people can actually hypnotise people?' Yugi asked.

Yami stared at him, he sighed and turned his head 'Yeah, sure, whatever'.

Yugi continued to talk to Yami as Joey watched, it seemed very faint, but he could see it.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi managed to catch up with Yami and walk with him.

'Sorry Yug' Joey said, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck and dragging him away 'I need him. See you tomorrow'.

'J-Joey!'

But Joey was already gone with Yami, so Yugi decided to go home, it wasn't like Joey was going to beat Yami up anyway.

* * *

Joey dragged an uncertain Yami around until they came to an alleyway and let go of him. Yami looked around, nothing seemed out of place.

'What do you want?' Yami asked 'Force a shag out of me?'

Joey laughed at that 'You wish'.

'No, I don't wish it, that's why I said it'.

'Sure' Joey put a hand on Yami's shoulder 'Sure'.

Yami scowled at Joey. He was just as mad as he was.

'Well what do you want?' Yami asked 'It better be important'.

'It is. It's about Yugi'.

'Why? Is he doing drugs or something?'

'No. I think you like him'.

'Get away'.

'No, take me seriously'.

'I never take you seriously' Joey punched Yami in the arm 'Ow! What did you do that for?'

'For not taking me seriously' Joey punched Yami in the arm again.

'What was that for?'

'Making it equal'.

Yami glared at him and rubbed his arm.

'So what if I do like Yugi?' Yami questioned 'What would you do about it? Beat me up?'

'Hmm, not a bad idea'.

'Ha! I could beat you easily'.

'Alright' Joey rolled up his sleeves 'Come on then'.

'You're kidding me'.

'If you think you're so tough, fight me now'.

Yami smirked and took off his bag and jacket.

'You really underestimate me Joey'.

'We'll see'.

Then a phone rang and they stared at each other.

'One minute' Joey said as he took his phone out and answered it 'Hello? Oh…hi dad. No dad, I was just-Alright, alright, I pick up some booze on the way'.

Yami frowned at Joey as he turned his back to Yami, he had a pretty interesting conversation with his father.

_Hurt him…_

Yami looked down at the ground and turned his hands into fists.

_Hurt him…he'll only hurt you…_

'N-No'

'Did you say something Yami?'

Yami looked up as Joey turned to Yami.

'No' Yami replied.

'Alright' Joey turned back and turned to his phone 'Listen man, I'll get the sodden beer. I wouldn't be so lippy if you moved your lazy arse! He hung up! Oh well, say Yami- Yami?'

Joey looked around but Yami had definitely gone. He picked up his bag and walked out to the road, but Yami wasn't there either.

'Where'd he go?'

* * *

Yami came back home, taking his shoes off at the door and shutting himself in his room once again. Of course his mother was there but she ignored him, it was the best thing she could do.

Yami laid on his bed and looked around his room, remembering those painful memories.

"Joey is a fool. I could never love anyone, and no one could ever love me".

Yami wiped away a tear that ran down his face and turned over in his bed.

'Stupid Joey' Yami muttered.

* * *

Yami walked to school the next day he stopped half way and looked around. Some minutes later Yugi jogged up to him.

'You waited' Yugi said happily as they began to walk again.

'I just knew you'd catch up' Yami explained 'Nothing special'.

'Well, I'm glad you did. What did Joey want yesterday? I hope he didn't upset you more or something'.

'No. He just was being a moron'.

'Eh? What did he want?'

Yami turned to look at Yugi's innocent face.

_'I think you like him…'_

'Yugi'.

'Yes?'

'You…you…' Yami sighed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'You're quite an idiot yourself'.

'Huh?'

'But…you're the good kind of idiot' Yugi looked up at Yami as he smiled slightly 'Don't change that okay?'

'I-I don't know how I could change it but. Okay' Yugi smiled back 'It's nice to see you smile once in a while'.

Yami blushed heavily and covered his mouth 'I'm not smiling'.

'But…it looked like you was'.

'Well I wasn't so just drop it'.

'But-But-'.

'Let's just get to school'.

Yami walked ahead and Yugi caught up with him.

He had lowered that wall he had built around him and for what? That small boy.

Because of that small boy named Yugi.

*****************************End of chapter 3****************************

Yeah, sorry for the long delay, lets just say that things will be picking up from now on. And I'm pretty sure that I'll find a good use for this chapter later on.

On another note, I'd like to say this is for Sailor chibi pluto for actually asking me to keep this going. Why not dedicate it to someone? It's nice thing to do.

So until the next chapter review and stay tuned!

Heh, maybe Yami might get some love interest in the next chapter you'll never know.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty pissed off at the moment, my laptop crashed and lost all of my work. So I decided to write this instead to make me feel better.

Not much, just scaring Yugi.

* * *

Chapter 4____

Joey waited and, just like normal, Yami and Yugi came by the school. Yugi chatted away to Yami as he barely listened to him.

'Yo you two' Joey said as they approached.

'Good morning Joey' Yugi greeted.

'It is indeed. What about you Yami?' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Charming. You guys doing anything on the weekend?'

'I'm not. Why?' Yugi asked.

'There's a small festival on Saturday, I was going to go, what about you two?'

'Sounds like fun. I'll go' Yugi said.

'Yami?'

'Thanks, but I'll pass' Yami said.

'Aww, don't be like that. Come with us weirdos!'

'I think you'll find that's why I don't want to go'.

'If you don't go, I'll tell the school you play with girl dolls'.

Yami turned to Joey and frowned at him 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'I'm threatening you idiot!'

'Don't call me an idiot, you're the idiot!'

'Will you come or not?'

'No-'

'Please Yami' Yugi begged 'It'll be more fun with you there'.

Yami looked at Yugi and after five minutes of those innocent eyes he sighed.

'Fine, whatever'.

Yugi carried on talking to Yami and Joey smiled at the sight.

"He's finding it hard to say no".

* * *

So on Saturday, they all met up. Joey was first to arrive, then Yugi, then last to arrive.

'Finally Yami' Joey said as he put his hands on his hips 'Did you get lost or something?'

'No. I tried to stretch the time of actually getting here' Yami replied.

'Haha, you're funny Yami' Joey frowned at him but changed to his smile 'Alright, lets party all day!'

Joey headed in and Yugi and Yami followed behind.

'Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'What do you mean?'

'You seem a little agitated. Is it Joey?'

'No. It's just…I haven't been out with people from school for…a long time'.

'Oh. Well, we're going to have a fun time right?'

'I guess' Yami put his hands in his pocket 'Seems like Joey's already pleasing himself'.

Yugi looked around for Joey, he stood at a food stall which had hot food. He looked at them all.

'They're all so yummy' Joey said with a glazed look in his eyes 'I can't choose'.

Yami sighed and walked over to him grabbing him by the ear.

'Hey!'

'Just choose something!' Yami growled.

He let go of Joey and Joey chose and bought. They walked around as Joey ate.

'Joey, you should've bought something for us' Yugi said 'I'm pretty hungry as well'.

'Oh sorry, I didn't think to ask' Joey said 'I'll buy you something'.

'It doesn't matter'.

'Hey, where's Yami going?'

Yugi turned around and watched as Yami walked up to a cotton candy stall and bought a cotton candy. He came back to them and held to cotton candy out to Yugi.

'Here' Yami said.

'Oh, thank you' Yugi took it off him and bit into it 'It's really nice'.

'Yeah, it's pink and fluffy like you Yug' Joey joked.

'Yami, do you want to share?' Yugi asked.

'No thanks. Not keen on sweet stuff'.

'Oh, okay'.

'I could imagine Yami putting salt on all his food' Joey chuckled at the thought only to get glared at by Yami.

They walked around, looking at venues and other stuff that caught their fancy.

'Hey!' Joey grabbed Yami's shoulder to make them both stop and pulled him back 'Check it out'.

They looked up. It was a big house, with a sign saying "Haunted house" In front.

'It's not even Halloween yet' Yami said.

'So? Lets go in'.

Joey headed to the ticket stand and walked in. Yami sighed and followed him in along with a nervous Yugi.

* * *

As they walked in Yugi immediately stuck to Yami's side, holding onto his shirt.

'Hey, what you doing?' Yami asked.

'I-It's dark in here' Yugi stuttered 'I-I don't want to get lost'.

'Like you could in here' Yami sighed 'Alright, but keep up. I don't want to be dragged'.

'O-Okay'.

They walked along down the pathway, trying to find Joey.

'Joey where are you?' Yami called out.

'Boo!' Joey shouted as he popped out from the corner. Yugi hid his head in Yami's side while Yami stood unaffected.

'Very clever' Yami mumbled.

'Damn, weren't you even a little bit scared?' Joey asked.

'Nothing scares me' Yami said.

'Bet ten on that?'

'You're on. I won't leave this place scared.

'I wish we could say the same for Yug'.

They looked down at Yugi, who still buried his face in Yami's side.

'Hey, it was just Joey'.

'I-I know' Yugi stuttered, he gently lifted his head away 'D-Don't do that Joey'.

'Sorry Yug, I was trying to scare Yami'.

'You'll lose' Yami said before he lead Yugi onwards.

'Don't be so sure'.

Joey caught up with them and they carried on walking. Yugi gave a yelp when a dummy stuck out of the wall.

'Yugi, it's fake' Yami said 'Nothing but plastic and rubber'.

'I-I know'.

'Then why are you scared?'

'I-I don't know'.

'Hi there' Joey walked up to it and shook his hand 'How you doing?'

'Joey, it can't talk. Just leave it' Yami scolded.

'Oh come on, if you're not scared where's your humour?'

'I don't have one'.

'No. I've noticed'.

Yami glared at Joey, another dummy popped up making Yugi yelp again.

'Why am I stuck with you?' Yami asked 'Joey, he's your friend, you look after him'.

'Alright'.

Joey took Yami's place and Yugi hid his face in in Joey's chest.

'You know, there was that story' Joey said.

Both Yugi and Yami looked at him.

'What story?' Yugi asked.

'Well, in the paper, there was this story, about this guy, he murdered his wife and daughter and he buried them in this sort of underground room under the floorboards. Thinking no one would find them. But then, he started to hear their desperate pleas for forgiveness and to release them'.

Yugi cringed slightly and Yami turned away.

'It got so unbearable for him, he moved. But then, one night while he was sleeping, he could feel a hand creeping up his arm' Joey put his hand on Yugi's arm and slowly let it creeped up 'Creep-ing-up. He turned over to look, and there was his wife and daughter covered in blood and they both strangled him!'

Joey reached for Yugi's neck and Yugi screamed.

'Joey cut it out!' Yami scolded.

'Ah, sorry Yug, it was just too tempting'.

'You've made me cry' Yugi whined.

'Ah, come here' Joey put his arms around Yugi and hugged him 'I'm sorry'.

'Okay' Yugi whimpered.

Yami rolled his eyes and looked around, there was two doors.

'Which one?' Yami asked 'One of them is obviously booby trapped'.

Joey chuckled 'He said booby' Yami turned to glare at him 'Either one, I'll sheild Yugi for now'.

'Alright'.

As Yami reached for the left door the lights flickered until it went completely dark. Yugi screamed again.

'Yugi! Do you have to scream!' Yami shouted.

'N-No' Yugi replied.

'Then please, shut up!'

Yami held the door handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

'The door won't open' Yami said.

'It's probably electrical or something' Joey said 'We should go back the way we came in'.

Joey tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

'It's no use. It won't open'.

'Y-You mean, w-we're stuck in here?' Yugi stuttered.

'It's going to be alright' Yami reassured.

'Ah! Something touched me!'

'That was me stupid!' Yami hissed.

'Oh, right'.

'If only we could see each other'.

Then there was a small light, shining on the two, they turned to Joey.

'What?' Joey asked.

'You have a light?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah, on my keychain'.

'Why didn't you say so sooner?'

'I only use it in emergencies'.

Yami glared at Joey 'That has to be the stupidest thing you've said. No forget that, everything you say is stupid'.

'Hey, no need to be mean'.

'H-How long do you think it'll take to get out?' Yugi asked.

'Don't know' Yami turned to Yugi 'You're not claustrophobic are you?'

'Not…really'.

'Oh great' Yami sat himself down by the wall 'That's all I need, two weirdos'.

'Finally, he's caught on'.

Joey sat down and Yugi sat next to him 'Wanna play a game while we wait?'

'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with I' Yami said.

'I eh? Well lets see' Joey looked around until he glared back at Yami 'Hey wait a minute, you're being mean again'.

'Well, there is a brain in your head'.

'How about more ghost stories?' Joey suggested.

'Oh no, not more' Yugi complained.

'Well, it'll toughen you up. Make you less scared. Do you want to go?'

'No thanks. I don't know any'.

'Alright. I'll tell another one'. Joey stayed quiet for a while until he smirked 'There was these kids to camp-'

'Heard it' Yami interrupted.

'How do you know? I've only started'.

'Kids go to camp, hear stories about mad professor living in the woods letting out a long painful screech, late at night he comes and takes the kids away and were never seen again, I've heard it'.

'Oh no' Yugi hung his head.

'Alright then, if you know ghost stories, why don't you tell us one?'

'I'm not big on ghost stories' Yami said.

'Come on, unless…you're scared?'

'Not by a chance. Alright you want a story, I'll give you one'.

'I'd like to see how it beats mine'.

'Very well'.

Yami stayed quiet for a while, he moved his leg so he could lean his arm on it.

'Alright. This story is not for the faint-hearted'.

'Oh no' Yugi put his head on Joey's shoulder but Joey was eager.

'Go on then'.

'It's about a young man, and something he had done when he was a little boy. When he was a child, he watched his father die before him, poisoned by his very son, he slipped in the substance in the old mans drink and he drank the deadly poison. It stopped his heart beating, and his brain swell. The man never thought second about it, until much later on'.

'Go on' Joey persisted.

'He was walking back home one day after a long day of work, he accidentally hit into a man, he was sure he had met him before but couldn't quite figure out where. They got talking and he invited him back to his house, they got drinking and soon the man was so drunk, he couldn't see past his hands. The man-who was really his father-saw the opportunity and leaked into his mind, erasing what he once knew and took over.

The next morning, people looked as the man stood in the middle of the road, a knife in his hand. He looked up to the sky and yelled out "Revenge!" Before slicing his throat, almost all the way through. As people rushed over to help, they heard him whisper "I'm sorry father. Forgive me" But his father saw none of that, and made sure he would join him, in hell for all eternity'.

'Make him stop' Yugi whimpered.

'Whoa! That's awesomely gross!' Joey said 'How the hell did you come up with that?'

'It's something I've always thought about' Yami said.

'You think about guys slicing their heads off? You have issues man'.

'Not like that! I just think about stuff if I get bored in class'.

'Hmm, figures'.

Joey flashed his light around the room until it reflected back again.

'Hey, there's a mirror there'.

Yami turned to the mirror that Joey shined his light on, and held his breath at what he saw.

It wasn't his normal reflection, but of him when he was younger, blood staining his clothes, he turned to look at Yami and Yami jumped back.

'Joey turn off the light!' Yami urged.

'What?'

'Just turn it off!'

Yami lunged at Joey and the light fell out of his hands. Yugi picked up the light and looked at the two. Yami laid on top of Joey as he pushed himself up.

'What's wrong with you?' Joey asked.

Yami looked at him and then back to the mirror, but it was just his old self again.

'Nothing' Yami breathed 'I just panicked'.

'Panicked? As in…scared?' Joey asked.

'Yeah. Kind of'.

'Yes! You owe me a tenner!'

Yami took out a ten pound note and handed it to Joey 'Here'.

'Yes! I got Yami scared!'

Yami huddled up and looked away. How could he explain it to his friends?

The lights came back on and they stood up.

'Lets get out of here, I've had enough' Joey said as he opened one of the doors and carried on. Yami and Yugi followed on behind as Joey poked fun out of the dummies until they came to the end.

'Yes! Freedom!' Joey cheered when they reached the end. Yami and Yugi walked out.

'I suggest we never go in there again' Yami said.

'Me too. I don't think I've been more scared in my life' Yugi said giving a weak smile 'Yami, are you okay?'

'What do you mean?'

'Back in the room. You looked scared as well. Is it something you want to talk about?'

Yami shifted a little and looked away 'No'.

'Oh. Okay. I just thought…I could help'.

'You thought wrong. I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine'.

'O-Okay'.

'Hey, you two! Come on there's so much to do!' Joey called out and raced ahead.

'He's like a dog' Yami muttered but they followed him nevertheless. And Yami left that behind him

* * *

Yep, that cheered me up well good.

A tip for all, if you feel mad or upset then just write a very depressingly bad story, makes you feel all better.

Well, Yami's past is slowly catching up, I wonder how long it'll be before he spills.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm bored, and I couldn't quite think of what to write in this chapter.

Then I got an interesting thought of competitiveness with Joey and Yami, I had to try it out.

Then this was born.

And I should stop talking so, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5_____

After another long week at staying at the school, Yami was fitting in comfortably.

Or weirdly as he kept hanging around with Yugi and Joey.

He had asked himself many times why he didn't ditch them, but he came to the same conclusion, he considered them friends to him like they did.

Yami waited on the corner, another school day and Yugi would be turning up any minute now.

Yugi jogged up to Yami and smile.

'Morning Yami' Yugi said cheerfully.

'Morning' Yami replied and they started walking again.

'It's another great day. And when we have Sports again. Isn't that lucky?'

'Yeah. Guess so' Yami replied.

'I think we might be doing tennis, you any good at tennis Yami?'

'I don't know'.

'Well, I'm no good at it. Joey says I need to grow a little bit taller to be able to play like him, he's really good at sports'.

'I know'.

Yugi carried on talking to Yami as they walked to school.

* * *

When it was time for Sports, everyone got changed and headed outside, everyone got into pairs, except for Yugi and Joey who partnered up with Yami as well.

'I have to say Yami' Joey said, putting a hand on his hip 'You look very nice in your sports uniform'.

Yami glared at him 'Thanks'.

'No problem. Just watch out for the girls, they like guys in shorts'.

'Right'.

They claimed their own court and Joey and Yami started playing a game on their own, Yugi sat up and was referee as he couldn't play the game well enough.

Yami gave the ball one hit and Joey missed it.

'Yami gets a point' Yugi declared.

'Oh man' Joey whined 'How are you better then me?'

'Practice' Yami said, giving a smug smile.

'That's it. I'm going to hit this ball in your face!'

'Joey, you can't use violence' Yugi pleaded.

'Don't worry I won't'.

Joey threw the ball up and was about to hit it.

'Wheeler'.

Joey looked around and rubbed his head as the ball hit him, two boys-twins-stood on the edge of their court with tennis rackets in their hands. Yami joined by Joey's side as they walked up to them.

'You two play a good game' One of them said 'Fancy challenging us?'

'Sorry, but we don't do challenges' Joey said.

'What a shame. We thought you'd like a challenge. Maybe they aren't as good as they look'.

'You might be right brother' The other said.

'Excuse me, I have to discuss this with my partner'.

Joey grabbed Yami by the arm and pulled him away a few steps and they turned their backs to them.

'What do you think?' Joey asked in a whisper.

'I think we should do it' Yami replied in a whisper.

'Me too. But, lets stay here. Make it look like a tough decision'.

'Why?'

'So they think they can win, but we'll knock them back down'.

'Right. What should we talk about?'

Joey bit his lip in thought 'You got any brothers or sisters?'

'No. You?'

'Younger sister'.

'How old is she?'

'Fourteen'.

'Hey!' Joey and Yami turned around to look at the twins 'We can hear you'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders at Yami who glared at him.

'Alright, we'll have five rounds, and who ever has the most points win'.

'Alright, Yugi will keep track on the score' Joey said.

'No. He's your friend, he'll just cheat'.

'Yugi never cheats. He'll be honest with us. Come on, unless your scared'.

'No way! Come on lets go'.

They got sorted out on the court, Joey walked up to Yami and patted him on the shoulder.

'Be sure to hit the balls'.

Yami nodded but frowned as he got what Joey meant, Joey went to one side and Yami went to the other.

'Lets get this game over with'.

* * *

After the lesson was over they went back to the changing room, Joey got a towel from his bag and everyone was bustling around.

'That was some game' Joey said as he wiped off the sweat 'I told you that plan would work'.

'I guess so' Yami muttered.

Joey took off his shirt and wiped his chest clean from sweat. Yami watched Joey's muscular body as he cleaned the sweat of, even he couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

'Well, time to hit the showers' Joey said as he put the towel back in his sports bags 'You coming Yug?'

'Yeah. I might as well'.

'Yami?'

'No, I'm just going to go'.

Yami quickly gathered up his things and left the changing rooms, leaving Yugi and Joey confused.

* * *

Yami hugged his knees as he sat against a wall. He rocked gently back and forth while muttering to himself.

_'It's disgusting…'_

'I-I know it is dad' Yami muttered 'I-I'm sorry. I couldn't…help it'.

Yami put his head on his knees and sighed 'I know I'm a freak'.

'Yami?'

Yami lifted his head up and turned to Yugi.

'Who are you talking to?' Yugi asked.

'No one' Yami replied as he looked away.

Yugi sat down next to Yami and smiled at him, even though he turned away and refused to look at Yugi.

'Is something bothering you?' Yugi asked 'Is there anything I can help with?'

'No-' Yami turned to Yugi 'Maybe'.

'Oh. Anything'.

'It's just…what do you think is right and wrong?'

'Right and wrong?' Yugi repeated.

'Yeah. How do you tell them apart?'

'Well…I guess it's really how you're brought up. You're parents basically teach right and wrong, right?'

'I guess…'

'But…it's really how you think. I mean you could think one thing is right and someone else might think it's wrong. I guess there isn't a real right or wrong, it's what people perceive it to be. I mean, I think everyone thinks that violence is wrong-apart from Joey, he's always getting into fights-but…do you understand what I mean?'

'I think so' Yami let go of his legs 'No matter what anybody else thinks, it's down to what I think'.

'Yeah. I guess so. Feel better?'

'I think so'.

'Was it something Joey said?'

'No…it's just…one of those deep thinking moments' Yami lied.

'Oh' Yugi smiled and put his hand on Yami's arm 'Well, if you have another deep thought question, you can ask me and I'll try my best to answer them. So long as it isn't like the meaning of life or anything'.

Yami smirked and ruffled Yugi's hair.

* * *

When they finished school Joey immediately grabbed Yugi's hand.

'Come with me Yugi' Joey said.

'W-Where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'To see my sister. Yami, you come too'.

'What?'

Joey grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him away as well 'You have to come'.

'Joey! Let go!'

'Nope'.

* * *

They soon came to a hospital, it was busy as people and cars were going in and out of the hospital.

'Joey, what are we doing here?' Yami asked.

'To see my sister' Joey replied.

They walked down a few corridors until they came to a room.

'Serenity!' Joey shouted and rushed in, hugging a girl.

'Joey' She giggled 'Nice to see you too'.

Yugi and Yami followed in.

'Hey Serenity' Yugi greeted.

'Hey Yugi' She looked at Yami 'Who's this?'

'Oh this is Yami' Joey introduced 'Yami this is my little sister Serenity'.

'Hi' Yami said quietly.

Serenity smiled 'He's shy'.

Yami scowled and looked away "I have a feeling she's going to be somewhat like her brother".

'How you feeling today sis?' Joey asked, sitting on the bed.

'Oh I'm fine' Serenity reassured 'I should be going home in a few weeks'.

'Sweet'.

'Why are you here anyway?' Yami asked.

'Oh, I had an eye operation, I was born with weak eyes and the operation let me see now'.

'Oh…I guess that's good then'.

Serenity nodded, she tugged on Joey's sleeve and whispered something to him.

'Alright' Joey reached down underneath the bed and put a box on the bed 'Surprise Yugi!'

Yami looked at the box "Surprise?"

'You remembered!' Yugi ran round to hug Joey and Serenity, Serenity gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek as he pulled the box closer.

'How could we ever forget?' Joey chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head.

'I'm…a little confused' Yami said.

'Didn't you know?' Joey asked, Yami just shook his head 'It's Yug's birthday, we didn't tell you?'

Yugi gasped 'I forgot! I was supposed to tell you I'm so sorry!'

"Talk about feeling left out".

'Here, here's my present' Joey handed Yugi a ticket, he looked at it then to Joey 'That's a train ticket. You and me are going to my aunt's hotel by the beach for a week of fun'.

'Joey!' Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey again 'This is too much!'

'Nah don't worry about it. It's for you anyway'.

'O-Okay'.

'Here Yugi' Serenity took the box 'Here's my present'.

'Thank you'.

Yugi took the lid off and pulled out a jacket.

'I remember seeing this a while ago' Serenity explained 'I thought it would look cute on you'.

'Oh thank you! Can I try it on now?'

'Sure. There's a changing room down the corridor'.

'Okay. I'll be back'.

Yugi picked up the box and left the others on their own.

'Idiot' Yami muttered as he sat down in a chair.

'Who?' Joey questioned.

'Yugi' Yami rested on one of his hands 'He's such an idiot'.

'Nah, don't worry. Yugi forgets a lot, usually his own birthday, so don't feel bad about it'.

'It's not just that. Yugi probably thinks I'm the worst friend ever now'.

'You're a friend?'

Yami glared at Joey as he grinned back.

'You know, when I had the bandages on' Serenity said 'The nurse told me a story to make me feel better. It was about a man who always smiled'.

'A man who always smiled?' Joey repeated.

'Yep. He always smiled, even when it rained. Nothing could make this man sad, and he liked to make others smile as well, so when anyone asked him for stuff he would happily give it to them. But people would keep asking him for more and more, but that didn't stop him from giving everything he had. And soon he became poor, but that didn't stop him from smiling, or for still helping others. And one day, he gave this small girl the last of his money, and in return she gave him a small sweet. And he repeatedly thanked her because someone gave him something for the first time. And that's the story'.

'It's a nice story and all' Yami said 'But I fail to see how any of it relates to us'.

'Well, Yugi smiles. A lot don't you think?'

Yami thought about it, and yes, Yugi smiled all the time. There was never a moment when he didn't smile.

'Yugi is the type who gives and never expects more. He'd be willing to give his own clothes away as long as it helped someone' Serenity smiled 'Yugi doesn't matter if you didn't buy him something extravagant for him. For Yugi, just being there is good enough, so you shouldn't worry too much about what Yugi wants for his birthday, you've already given him a gift Yami'.

The door opened and they turned to Yugi. He stood wearing his new suit, matching grey pants and jacket and a white dress shirt.

'What do you think?' Yugi asked.

'I think you look nice' Joey said, he walked over to him and played with the jacket 'All we need now is a bowtie to go with it. And you'll look cute enough to eat'.

Yugi giggled 'Yami what do you think?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'You look…great'.

'Thanks'.

They spent most of their time at the hospital keeping Serenity amused and celebrating Yugi's birthday. It was a fun time, at least for everyone except Yami.

* * *

Yami waited for Yugi the next day so they could walk together to school.

'Yami!' Yugi ran up to him and smiled 'Good morning'.

'Yeah same' Yami replied 'Yugi…about yesterday-'

'It wasn't your fault' Yugi interjected 'It's mine for not telling you. Don't blame yourself'.

'I don't. It's just…about a present…if you want me to come with you on that trip I don't mind, I'll pay for myself and stuff. But you probably wouldn't want me to come'.

'Yami, thank you so much!' Yugi put his arms around Yami 'It's going to be more fun with you there'.

'Y-Yugi…y-you…you…' Yami blushed and put his hand on Yugi's head 'You're easily pleased aren't you'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'Joey says the same thing. But I'm happy you're coming too'.

Yugi let go of Yami and Yami looked the other way.

'Yeah well…lets just get to school'.

'Yami, wait up!'

* * *

So I got bored, yeah, at least I know what I'll write next chapter.

This was one hell of a long chapter.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Has anyone noticed that the lines next to the chapter get longer?

* * *

Chapter 6-

They all stood on the platform of the train station, waiting for their train to turn up.

'You'll be good Yugi' Solomon said.

'I will' Yugi said 'Thanks again for dropping us off'.

'No problem'.

'I think the only one we have to watch out for, is that' Joey pointed to Yami.

He sat on his suitcase his head in his hands.

'You alright Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Bored' Yami said.

'I just have one question to ask' Joey bent down and Yami glared at him 'What have you done with Yami'.

'You've asked me that twenty times today!' Yami hissed 'Leave me alone!'

'Yug, what did you do to make him come today?' Joey asked.

'I didn't do anything, Yami made the choice himself' Yugi explained.

'Which brings me back to what did you do with Yami?'

Yami sighed 'If you don't shut up, I'll push you under the train when it comes'.

'You can not kill me! I have a head of steel'.

'That explains a lot'.

They heard a whistle and everyone moved closer to the edge as the train started to slow down.

'It's the train!'

'Have fun Yugi' Solomon said 'All you have fun'.

'We will'.

The train stopped finally and everyone climbed on board. They walked down the corridor until they came to an empty compartment.

'Who wants the window?' Joey asked.

'You can have it Joey' Yugi offered.

'Thanks but I-'

Yami pushed past him and sat himself by the window, putting his suitcase on the rack above.

'Well that's sorted'.

The other two sat themselves as well, Yugi sat next to Yami and Joey sat opposite them, they gave one last wave to Solomon as the train began to move again and they were moving along the tracks again.

'Bored' Yami muttered.

'It's only been two minutes' Yugi said.

'I get bored easily'.

'How about a game?' Joey suggested 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with…Y'

'Yugi' Yami answered.

'Crap! How did you know?'

'He's the only thing beginning with a Y'.

'Oh, right. Okay, let me try again'.

'No. I'm going to sleep'.

Yami rested his head against the window and closed his eyes.

'You're serious?' Joey questioned 'It's like midday'.

'I don't care. I'd be in a bad mood all the way' Yami muttered.

Yugi took off his jacket and put it over Yami, he opened one eye and looked at Yugi.

'We'll wake you up when we get there' Yugi said.

'Thanks' And with that Yami closed his eyes once more.

'Lets put lipstick on Yami in his sleep' Joey whispered.

'Do that and you die'.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes, he looked around the compartment only to find it empty, no Yugi or Joey. Yami looked to next to him and a boy sat next to him. He had blood stained on his clothes and his hands. He looked up at Yami and he easily recognised it as his younger self.

'Yami'.

* * *

'Yami'.

Yami opened his eyes wearily, someone shook his shoulder.

'We're here Yami' Yugi said.

Yami looked out the window, it was true, they had arrived at the station. Yami got up and took his and Yugi's suitcases down, Joey did the same with his.

They watched the train leave down the track.

'Here's your jacket' Yami handed Yugi his jacket back.

'Oh thank you'.

Yugi put his jacket back on.

'So what do we do now?' Yami asked.

'Well, my aunt is supposed to pick us up. If she doesn't, we can sleep up in that tree'.

Joey pointed to a cherry tree and Yami rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure it won't have to come to that' Yugi said.

'No it won't. My aunt never forgets anything. We just have to wait'.

Yami sighed and sat down on his suitcase again 'How fun'.

They didn't have to wait long at all when a woman walked up to them.

'Joseph look at you!' She threw her arms around Joey and hugged him tightly.

'Hi aunt Kimi' Joey said. She let him go and he took a deep breath of air.

'Oh and look at you Yugi' She patted him on the head 'You still look as cute as ever'.

'Thank you'.

She turned to Yami and he flinched.

'Who's this?' She asked as she held Yami's hand.

'This is Yami' Joey introduced 'He's here for the ride, Yami this is my aunt Kimi'.

'Hi obasan* Kimi' Yami said.

She giggled 'Nice meeting you too. The car is at the front, come on'.

They picked up their suitcases and followed her to the front of the station. They put their suitcases in the boot and got in the car, Joey sat in the front with his aunt while Yami and Yugi were in the back.

'I hope you'll have a fun time here' She said.

'I'm sure we will'.

Yami looked out the window, but often found himself looking in the rearview mirror, aunt Kimi would be looking at him but then focusing back to the road. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

They soon came to the hotel, it was pretty big Yami had to admit that. Some of the rooms that faced the beach even had balconies to them, not many houses have that to them.

They stood in the reception room as she wrote their names in the book.

'Okay, you have the room on the west wing' She got out a key and handed it to Joey 'Room fifteen'.

'Sweet. Thanks auntie'.

They all headed down the west wing, they walked down the rooms until they came to room fifteen. Joey opened it and he immediately went straight to one of the three beds.

'I claim this one' Joey said as he jumped on it 'So soft'.

'Yami which one do you want?' Yugi asked.

'I don't care' Yami muttered.

'Oh, okay' Yugi moved uncertainly to one of the beds 'I'll have this one'.

'The middle' Yami muttered, he went to the remaining bed and threw his suitcase on it 'What do we do now?'

'I don't know. It's Yugi's present' Joey turned over on his bed 'Yug, what do you want to do?'

'Oh, well…umm…we can walk along the beach, if you like?'

'Perfect' Joey jumped up 'See women sunbathing'.

Yami rolled his eyes, Joey couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter for long.

They walked along the beach, and like Joey predicted, women were laying on towels sunbathing.

'Alright. We're going to chat up some women' Joey said.

'Like anyone would go out with you' Yami said 'Face it you don't stand a chance'.

'I might. Six million people in the world, someone has to like me'.

'Yeah. Yourself'.

Joey turned to glare at Yami, but Yami only returned the glare right back.

'If your so great on womanising, give me some tips on how to make conversation'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'A dog would be useful'.

Both Joey and Yugi looked at Yami confused 'A dog?'

'Yeah. Like in the movies. There's always this guy with a dog, and the dog manages the steal their tops when they're sunbathing. Seems kinda sense to me'.

'Alright! Lets get a dog!' Joey raced off down the beach. Yami and Yugi lingered behind.

'We can go swimming tomorrow, yeah?' Yugi asked.

'Sure. Where is Joey actually going?'

'I'm not sure'.

They walked along a little bit more.

'Yami, look!' Yugi jogged up the waves and picked up a shell 'Isn't it pretty?'

'Yeah, I guess so' Yami said.

It was then a leg stuck out of the shell and Yugi freaked out. Yami sighed and took the shell as the creature emerged.

'It's only a hermit crab' Yami explained 'It won't hurt'.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'It surprised me'.

Yami looked at it carefully 'Looks like it's big'.

'Huh?'

Yami kept the hermit crab in his hand and took Yugi's hand as they walked along the beach, it wasn't hard to find a bigger, empty shell.

'Do you know what hermit crabs do Yugi?' Yami asked as he bent down to pick the other shell.

'No' Yugi replied.

'When the hermit crab grows, it changes it shells so it can grow some more' Yami explained 'A hermit crab can sometimes live through more then forty shells during it's life'.

Yami put both the crab and the shell down on the sand, Yugi stood next to him and they both watched as the crab moved from his old shell to the new one, it then crawled off and they watched it go.

'Sweet' Yugi said.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'What is?'

'You. You're having fun'.

Yami smirked and stood up.

'I don't have fun' Yami said 'Just thought I'd educate you a little'.

'No Yami, you was having fun, you wouldn't do that if we was at home. Do you like the beach?'

'I don't know. Never been'.

'Never? Haven't you ever been on holiday?'

'No. Well…once when I was little we went to my aunts' Yugi smiled 'On the first day my uncle had a stroke so we went home the same day'.

'Oh…that was…unfortunate…But this holiday will be better, you're already enjoying yourself'.

Yami sighed 'You're not going to let it go are you?'

Yugi smiled 'Nope. Not until you admit you had fun this week'.

'Good luck'.

'Yami!'

Yami was almost pushed in the sea as Joey leapt on him.

'What the-?'

'I heard what Yugi said and I think it's a great idea! Yugi!' Yugi flinched as Joey turned to him 'Our goal this week is to get Yami to smile or laugh!'

'Get the hell off my back!'

* * *

The next day they were lucky that Joey convinced his aunt to do one thing.

Yugi stood in awe as Yami just stared at it.

'What do you think?' Joey asked.

'Joey…I-I never knew your aunt owned a boat!' Yugi exclaimed.

'Yeah, she doesn't do much with it' Joey explained 'But she'll take us out on it today'.

'Hooray!'

Yugi and Joey rushed on and Yami followed them behind.

They headed out far into the harbour, Joey and Yugi leaned over the edge, watching the waves the boat made hit the sea.

'It's so breezy out here' Yugi said as he put his hand out front, feeling the wind.

'It's great' Joey looked around 'Too bad not all of us think the same'.

Yugi looked around and saw Yami leaning over the boat, only he wasn't enjoying the scenery. Yugi went over to him and put his hand on his back, Yami looked up at him.

'Seasick?' Yugi asked.

'Sorry' Yami said groggily, he slumped back down against the side of the boat.

'If you get seasick, why didn't you say so sooner?' Joey asked.

'I didn't know…I've never been on a boat…'

Joey walked off and Yugi patted Yami on the head, only to get scowled at.

'I don't need sympathy' Yami growled.

'Oh…o-okay'.

'Hey' Joey chucked two things at Yami, a small box and a bottle of water 'These should make you feel better'.

Yami looked at the box "Sickness pills" 'Thanks'.

Yami took a pill and swallowed it with some water.

'You'll feel better soon Yami' Joey said.

'Thanks'.

'Now that that's sorted, I'm going for a swim'.

Joey took off his shirt and his pants so he was only in his swimming trunks and jumped over the edge of the boat, Yugi and Yami heard a splash.

'When did he change into his swimming trunks?' Yami questioned.

'Joey, don't go too far!' Yugi said as he looked over the edge. Yami managed to pull himself up and find Joey swimming further and further away.

'If I find a lobster!' Joey shouted 'Can I keep it for dinner!'

'No!' Yugi shouted back 'It might be under animal protection!'

Yami frowned "Animal protection? What do these guys read?"

Joey ducked under the water and they watched as he swam back to the boat, he broke through the surface.

'You wanna come in Yami?' Joey asked.

'Joey, I feel like crap, why would I want to swim?'

'Don't be such a baby' Joey then splashed water in Yami's face.

He shook the water away from his face.

'Eww! Joey that's seawater!' Yami gagged and picked up the bottle of water, drinking a mouthful of water and spitting it over the edge 'It's gross!'

'Haha, I got Yami' Joey taunted.

Yami glared at him, he then took another mouthful of water and spat it out, in Joey's face.

'Argh! Yami!' Joey ducked under the water and came back up to the surface.

'Now we're even'.

* * *

After their trip on the boat they decided to spend the day on the beach again. Yugi and Joey were in the sea playing with an inflatable ball Joey brought, while Yami sat on the beach watching them. He was still recovering from his seasickness.

"Isn't it supposed to go when you leave the boat?" Yami thought, he sighed "I get stuck with all the lovely stuff".

'Hi there' Yami turned around and three girls stood in bikinis. He knew instantly what they wanted and looked back to the sea 'What's your name?'

Yami remained silent so they walked closer to him 'Why aren't you swimming in the sea?' Yami remained silent 'You sure don't talk much'.

One of them grab his arm but he pulled it away 'What's wrong? Why are you being mean?'

'I haven't said anything' Yami defended.

'Aww, you have a sexy voice' One of the girls hugged him from behind, Yami quickly got up and out of her grip.

'Why can't you leave me alone!'

Joey punched the ball and it went over Yugi's head.

'Ah! Joey not to hard!'

'Sorry!' Joey apologised.

Yugi swam and managed to grab the ball. He looked to the beach to wave at Yami, but he saw the three girls and Yami backing away. He wasn't sure how Yami was with girls, but if Yami was cold towards everyone, girls were probably the worst.

'Joey' Yugi swam back to Joey 'I think we should help Yami out'.

'Hmm?' Joey looked towards the beach and smirked 'Yami's popular'.

'B-But Joey, I don't think Yami…is capable of being alone with girls'.

'We'll see' Joey punched the ball out of Yugi's hands 'Couldn't resist. I'll get it!'

Joey swam away and Yugi looked towards Yami again, he should really help him.

'I said go away!' Yami shouted.

'Don't be like that' The girls whined 'Come on we can play in the sea'.

One made a grab for Yami's hand, as soon as she touched him he pushed her off.

'I said go away!'

She hit into another girl and they both hit the sand.

'Ow! That hurt!' They cried.

'You stupid!' The remaining girl slapped Yami hard around the face.

Yami scowled at them and placed his hand over his cheek 'You bitches! Just what the hell is wrong with you!'

'What's wrong with you!' The girl screamed back as she helped her friends up.

'Yami!' Yugi ran out of the sea and grabbed Yami's arm 'Come with me!'

'Get off!' Yami pulled back his arm.

'But Yami-!'

'Oi!'

They turned around as two guys walked up to them. They didn't look like they were friendly either.

'What's going on here?' They asked.

'N-Nothing' Yugi reassured.

'Why should you care?' Yami questioned.

'I don't like this kids tone of voice' One of them said, punching his fist into his hand 'Maybe we should teach this punk who to mess with'.

Yugi grabbed Yami's arm 'Please don't fight Yami!'

'This is for all the cheeky bastards out there!'

* * *

Yugi hissed as Joey placed a wet cloth on his face.

'That's what you get Yugi' Joey said 'Never stand in front of someone who's about to get punched'.

'But…I couldn't let them hurt Yami' Yugi defended.

'It seems he's grateful and all'.

Joey looked over to Yami with Yugi, He sat facing away from them sulking again. As it were as they were about to punch Yami, Yugi opted to take action and stood in front of Yami-taking the blow for him. Joey came after that and managed to hush everyone away. And Yami sat right back down and sulked, though they weren't sure if it was because he got angry, he didn't get a fight, or Yugi got hurt.

'Yugi, you keep the cloth on your face' Joey stood up 'I'll go get us some ice cream. Strawberry Yug?'

'Yes please'.

'Yami?' But Yami made no response 'Fine. Chocolate it is'.

Joey walked away leaving Yugi and Yami alone, so they remained silent together.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi looked to Yami who didn't move 'A-Are you mad…that I got hurt?' Yugi asked.

'No' Yami replied 'Not…quite…'

'Not quite? You mean…don't know'.

'Shut up'.

'Oh, you're right. Sorry'.

'No…don't shut up' Yami looked at Yugi over his arm.

'Yami, I don't know what to do know. You're confusing me' Yugi crawled next to him and sat next to Yami 'What are you upset about?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders.

'I-If it's the girls, then we didn't know. We're sorry'.

'It's not your fault'.

'I know but I mean, I should've helped you out earlier' Yugi continued 'I know Joey only jokes but I could've done something, anything would've been better. Oh, I'm such a terrible friend! I'm only good at being a punching bag! I'm so sorry-'

Yami pushed Yugi over so he laid flat on the sand and Yami pinned him down by his wrists.

'You apologising about everything gets me pissed off' Yugi looked up at Yami and noticed the smile.

And the small chuckle. Yugi couldn't help but giggle with Yami, until it turned into full laughs from both of them.

Then Yami got hit on the head.

'Don't rape Yugi!' Joey scolded.

Yami turned to look at Joey, his face burned red to crimson 'You bastard! I wasn't trying to do that!'

'It looked like rape to me'.

'Shut up!' Yami let go of Yugi and sat on his own 'I hate you all!'

Yugi sat up 'Oh, Yami! Joey didn't mean it!'

'Why the hell did I decide to come!'

Yugi tried to calm Yami down, Joey sat down next to them and licked the chocolate ice cream.

"What a family we've become".

* * *

What a long chapter. Don't expect me to do this all the time, I doubt I'd be able to keep up.

So, is this the end of their holiday?

*Obasan just means aunt, I thought I'd make Yami special...gomen.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I couldn't leave the holiday like that. I mean, how could I leave Yami at an ending like that?

No, I decided to do it.

Yami…being nice! Sort of...

* * *

Chapter 7_

They three of them walked along the road, they stopped at a stall and Yugi and Joey looked through the items.

'Hey Yug' Joey put on some sunglasses and Yugi giggled.

'They suit you Joey' Yugi said.

'I'm glad you think so' Joey turned to look at Yami 'Yami, I have a question'.

Yami looked at him as he leaned against the wall.

'How can you wear black on a hot day like this?'

Yami wore his black tank top with some black jeans, and yet he didn't break a sweat yet.

'I just can' Yami replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'What? Did you live in the Sahara desert?'

Yami glared at Joey 'I just can now leave me alone'.

Joey smirked and walked up to Yami, slipping the sunglasses on.

'Now that looks good' Joey said.

'He's right. Yami they really suit you' Yugi added.

Yami slipped them down a little so he could look at them both, making Joey laugh.

'Oh man, I'm so buying these for you Yami' Joey took them from him and paid the man.

They walked around afterwards, Yami with his newly bought sunglasses on. Joey tried to look another direction at all times so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

'So where shall we go next?' Yugi asked.

'Well, there isn't much to do here' Joey said 'And we've already accomplished our goal to make Yami laugh'.

'No you never!' Yami hissed.

'Yes we did! On the beach!'

'I wasn't laughing!'

'Then why did it look like it?'

'I was…err…' Yami looked between the two Joey and Yugi before hiding his face from them 'I was…laughing at Yugi…because…I was holding him down'.

'You mean you was laughing at the thought of raping him' Joey said with a smirk.

'I wasn't going to rape him so stop saying that!'

'Anyway, if Yami says it's still on, it's still on. Lets make Yami laugh!'

Joey ran on ahead and Yami put his hand on his head.

'Why is he such an idiot?' Yami muttered.

'Joey's only trying to be nice' Yugi said 'But you know, when you laughed yesterday, it really was nice'.

Yami blushed and looked away 'I wasn't laughing with you I was laughing at you!'

'Oh…okay…if you say so'.

* * *

For most of the day they walked around the town, Joey trying to make Yami laugh but only making him more angry.

They ended up at a fair. Joey held a ball tightly in his hand and he threw it as hard as he could. Unfortunately he missed the can he was supposed to hit.

'Missed' The man said.

'Oh man! How did I miss!' Joey complained.

'You did your best' Yugi comforted.

'But I was going to get you that teddy'.

Yami sighed and put some money on the top 'Here, I'll have a go'.

The man took the money and gave Yami three balls to use.

'Can you do it Yami?' Joey asked.

'Just watch, I'll probably only have to use one'.

Yami took his time and threw the ball, hitting the can in one go.

'Blimey' Joey said.

'What do you want?' The man asked.

'That bear' Yami pointed to a small teddy, the man got it down and gave it to Yami, as soon as he got it Yami held it out to Yugi 'Here'.

'Oh, thank you' Yugi blushed slightly and hugged it tightly.

'So what are you going to name it?' Joey asked.

'Oh umm…I don't know…'

'Anyway, lets go somewhere else' Joey grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him away, Yami followed behind 'Ooohhh! A house of mirrors! Lets go in!'

Joey dragged Yugi in and Yami stood outside. He took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Yami walked a few steps and looked at his many reflections.

'Joey?' Yami called out 'Yugi? Where are you?'

'Joey! Don't let go of my hand!' Yami heard Yugi plead 'I'll loose myself!'

Yami sighed in relief and carried on walking, as long as he knew his friends were nearby if he needed them. Yami walked along the path, glaring at his own reflection.

"Mirrors. We meet again".

Yami turned down a corner and stopped when he saw his younger self again, the one where he was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Why? Why-"

'Yami!'

Yami looked up as Joey jogged up to him.

'What're you doing standing around?' Joey asked.

'I was…' Yami looked behind Joey at his reflection which had stayed 'I couldn't find my way'.

'I see. It's this way, come on I left Yugi on his own'.

Yami followed Joey as his reflection followed both of them. Yami tried to ignore it as much as he could, but he couldn't fathom why he kept seeing him at times.

Yugi turned as they walked closer.

'I found the missing Yami' Joey said.

'I wasn't missing' Yami growled.

'Well, we still need to reach the end, lets not get lost again'.

They walked through the mirror maze, Yugi held Yami's hand making Yami turn Yugi.

'So we won't get lost' Yugi explained as he smiled.

Yami blushed slightly but let him pull him along by the hand.

After a long and troublesome way of finding the exit. Yami gave a sigh of relief when they came out the other end.

'So' Joey turned to Yami 'Did you have fun?'

'No' Yami replied.

'Shit! There isn't much that pleases you is there?'

'No'.

'Urgh! Lets dump Yami somewhere, he's starting to piss me off'.

'I'm pissing you off? What about me? I have to put up with you!'

'How about we go back to the hotel?' Yugi asked 'We can…cool off or something'.

'Yeah, that sounds good'.

* * *

They soon came back to the hotel, Joey's aunt looked up as they walked in.

'Oh, back already?' She asked.

'Yeah, Yami here got bored' Joey said, making Yami glare.

'Oh well, not quiet sea towns is for everyone' She smiled at Yami.

'Yeah' Joey wrapped his arm around his neck 'Honey was pretty bored'.

"Honey!"

Yami managed to remove Joey's arm from his neck and walked away.

'Was it something I said?' Joey questioned.

Yami walked down the corridors, keeping his glare to the floor.

"Honey! What the hell was he-?"

Yami stopped and looked at the door next to him, it had a sign which said "hot spring". Yami looked back and opened the door letting himself in.

"I'm sure no one would mind" Yami thought.

He quickly took of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, he checked on the hot spring, it was empty and the steam rose up into the sky.

Yami stepped into the hot water and rested against the wall of it. He looked up at the evening sky and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water pricking his skin.

"This feels good. I guess it's the one good thing about me, personal hygiene".

Yami sunk a little lower so his head went under the water.

'Yami?'

Yami quickly resurfaced and wiped the water away from his eyes as he looked towards the door, Yugi peeked his head round the door.

'Oh, it's you' Yami said as he rested against the wall of the hot spring.

'Sorry, I-I thought you had fainted or something' Yugi said.

'That's alright. What're you doing here?'

Yugi smiled sheepishly as he removed himself from the door to reveal he wore nothing but a towel around his waist.

'I was…wondering if I could join you' Yugi said as he played with his towel.

Yami blushed slightly so turned his head 'S-Sure'.

Yugi climbed in and sat next to Yami.

'It stings a bit' He muttered.

'You get used to it' Yami added.

'Yeah I'm sure I will'.

For most of the time they remained silent towards each other, Yugi was enjoying his time in the hot spring while Yami glared in the opposite direction.

"Shit. Why did he have to join? Why didn't I say no! Now I'm cursed to be with him".

Yami looked at Yugi, he still had his eyes closed and was enjoying the spring.

"Although…he has got a cute body. Almost delicate like. Maybe I could just…"

Yami moved his hand towards Yugi, if only he could touch his skin, for just a second.

But he pulled back his hand and scowled at his reflection in the water.

"What am I doing!"

Yami stood up and climbed out of the spring, Yugi opened his eyes as he watched Yami leave to the changing rooms.

'Yami?'

Yami quickly dried off and got changed before slamming the door. Yugi just sat there not really sure what had happened.

* * *

'So, Yami's still in his room?' Yugi asked.

'Yep' Joey stabbed some food and ate it all 'He won't come out, not even for food. Did I really upset him that much?'

'I don't know. Maybe…he might talk to me'.

'Good idea Yug, he wouldn't hurt you. Whereas me, he'd hit me so hard' Joey shivered at the thought of Yami fighting with him.

After Yugi had finished dinner he headed straight to the room they were sharing, where Yami was also sulking in. He had to find out what was wrong with Yami, otherwise they'd have no where to sleep that night.

Yugi knocked on the door but there was no answer, he opened the door and peeked in, Yami laid on the bed with his bed buried in his pillow.

'Yami…are you asleep?' Yugi whispered.

'No' Yami muffled through the pillow.

Yugi sat down next to Yami and put his hand on his back, making Yami wince slightly.

'Is there…something trouble you?'

'No. Not…really…'

'You can tell me anything, I am your friend after all'.

"Now that's an under statement" Yami thought.

'I'm fine…really' Yami reassured.

'Yami…if it was Joey, and that he upset you. He didn't mean it. We're really just trying to see you smile, that's all'.

'Why?'

'Because, we both love you Yami' Yami lifted his head up slightly, pink forming in his cheeks 'And we just want to see you happy. We can never tell with you, you're so cold and distant…'

'L-Love?' Yami repeated.

Yugi turned to him and smiled 'Yes. I know Joey would never admit it, but I know he feels the same way, we both love you Yami'.

Yami's blush hardened so he looked away from Yugi.

'Y-You use that word far too easily' Yami complained 'I love this, I love you, can't you think of anything else to say instead?'

'Oh, I'm…sorry' Yugi apologised 'Well…we care for you…does that sound better?' Yami remained silent 'M-Me and Joey are going to have some ice cream, do you want some?' Yami remained silent 'Okay. Umm…g-goodnight Yami'.

Yugi stood up and walked to the door.

'I love you too'.

Yugi stopped and turned to Yami 'What?'

'I mean' Yami sat up his face turning red 'I didn't say anything!'

'Did you say you love me too?' Yugi questioned.

'No! Why would I say that! You're such an idiot!'

'It…sounded like it though…'

'I said I was getting changed, so get out'.

Yugi smiled 'I see. You're the type who…who won't express yourself. But when you do….it's a moment you want to treasure forever'.

Yami's face turned to red 'Get out!'

He picked up the pillow and threw it at Yugi, but Yugi managed to shut the door behind himself before he got hit. Yami glared down at the blankets.

"Shit, what was that! What was I thinking?" Yami's eyes softened and he held tightly to the sheets "Although…they might be big idiots, but I guess…I do kinda…love them. What have they done to me?"

* * *

Their week was up, and it was time to pack and go home. Joey was last out and he put his bags in the boot.

'What took you so long?' Yami asked leaning out the window.

'I lost some stuff, give me a break' Joey jogged to the front of the car but stopped to smirk at Yami 'I see you like my present then' Indicating to the sunglasses.

'It's just sunny, I can hardly see where I'm walking' Yami defended.

'Sure Yami, sure'.

They all got ready to go and they were driving down the road. Yami looked to Yugi and noticed the bear he had in his arms.

'You still got that thing?' Yami questioned.

'I couldn't get rid of it. You and Joey did your best to get it for me' Yugi explained.

'Have you named it yet Yugi?' Joey asked.

'Yep. I gave it a name'.

'What is it then?'

'Yami'.

Yami blushed to a red 'Y-You named it after me?'

Yugi nodded.

'W-Why?'

'Because you deserve something nice'.

'Why couldn't you name it something more creative? Like Tedi-bea?'

Joey chuckled 'I think Yami is more creative then Tedi-bea, Yami'.

Yami glared at Joey but that wouldn't change much in the name department.

And so, Yugi came home with a teddy named Yami.

* * *

Aww, nothing beats premeditated love.

Well they're back from holiday after two chapters. I wonder what will happen next…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

I know this seems kinda…fast. I wanted to make up for the time I neglected it…sort of.

I also wanted to do a cliffhanger and maybe explain a few things running around.

So, what are we waiting for?

* * *

Chapter 8_

It had been a few days since the three of them came back from their short little trip, there was one thing Joey was missing though.

'I miss the bikini ladies' Joey whined as they sat down for lunch 'None of the girls here are pretty enough'.

'I'm sure that's not true Joey' Yugi said 'The girls here are very pretty'.

'Yeah but they're all sluts'.

'Joey!'

'For once we agree on something' Yami said.

'Not you to Yami' Yugi whined.

'All the girls here are the same. They're a waste of time'.

'Yeah but I bet you can't actually get a girlfriend' Joey muttered.

Yami glared at Joey 'What?'

'You heard me. Girls don't like cold-hearted guys like you, then want nice cheerful guys, like me'.

'Why would any girl want to date an idiot dog such as you?'

This time it was Joey's turn to glare at Yami 'Oh? You think you're better then me?'

'Yep'.

'Alright, lets put it to the test. The first one to get someone to kiss them by the end of the week gets fifty quid'.

'You're on'.

Yugi sighed 'Must you two bet on things that aren't really appropriate?'

* * *

During the rest of the week, the bet was in place. And Joey was going out of his way to flirt with every and any girl, unfortunately they didn't like that he popped them the question "Do I get a kiss?" And would walk away.

Yugi and Yami sat at a desk eating their lunch as they waited for Joey.

'I think Joey might be taking this bet too seriously' Yugi said with a sigh 'I have a feeling he's going to get into trouble'.

Yami chuckled 'Maybe it's a good thing then. Teaches him to be so damn cocky'.

'Yami, aren't you going to try?'

'I'd rather die then get any girl to kiss me, I'll give Joey his money at the end of the week'.

'Why don't you give him the money now and call it off?'

'Because I like to see Joey fail as well'.

The door opened and Joey walked over to them.

'Yug, you look nice today' Joey complimented.

'Oh…umm…thank you' Yugi said.

'Do I get a kiss?'

Yugi sighed and Yami shook his head 'You're so desperate you'd ask Yugi?'

'Hey me and Yugi have kissed before' Joey put his arm around Yugi's neck 'Remember last Christmas?'

'Oh yeah, that was lots of fun' Yugi said with a smile.

'I don't think I want to know about last Christmas' Yami muttered.

* * *

Sunday came around, Yami sat at his desk as he finished off some homework that needed doing.

It seemed that the bet was going to be paid for both of them, Joey had failed in kissing any of the girls at school, and not even Yugi would let him. Yami on the other hand didn't even try, he'd rather loose then kiss someone.

'Yami!' His mother called up. Yami carried on with his work 'Yami!'

Yami sighed 'What?' He shouted back.

'Can you help me?'

Yami gave another sighed but pushed himself away from his desk, he went down the stairs and found his mother in the kitchen.

'What is it?' Yami asked annoyed.

'I need help with cutting some of the vegetables, I can't leave the sauce, can you do it for me?'

'Sure'.

Yami walked over to the vegetables and started to cut the with a knife.

'You're such a darling' She said and turned back to the stove.

Yami scowled at the wall "I bet I am".

'By the way mum, I need money' Yami said as he finished cutting up a carrot and turned to an onion.

'Oh? Why?'

'I made a bet with my friend, we haven't won so I'm sure he'd give the money back to me'.

'I see. How much?'

'Fifty'.

'Okay then' She smiled at her son 'May I ask what the bet was?'

'We had to kiss someone before the other person' Yami explained as he wiped a tear away.

His mother smiled 'Oh, competitiveness with other boys, I guess that's a good sign'.

'It's not like I knew we was going to win, I would never kiss some person, and Joey is such an idiot it's hard to imagine any girl liking him'.

His mother chuckled 'I don't know. People surprise you. And you will get a girlfriend, I bet she'll be so sweet'.

Yami stared down at the onion as he carried on cutting through it, though he wasn't registering what he was doing. The idea of getting a girlfriend made his insides turn, it wasn't a disgusting idea to him, it just was unimaginable for him.

'Ow!'

Yami dropped the knife as his finger started to seep blood out. His mother walked over to him.

'Yami, are you okay?' She asked.

'It's fine, just a scratch' Yami reassured, he walked over to the sink and out his finger under the sink 'I hope you don't mind blood in our dinner'.

'Yami don't joke!' His mother hissed.

Yami turned to his mother who his her face, she was always touchy about things like that. It just made Yami angry even more, to think they couldn't even have a normal conversation like they did before.

'You're so touchy' Yami said as he put a plaster on his finger 'I can't say anything these days without making you upset. I thought we was supposed to be a normal family'.

'Yami, don't be so disobedient!'

Yami glared at his mother and then looked to the knife that laid on the top, it was stained with his blood and would be in his grasp with one reach.

Yami quickly took off before his mother could stop him and he threw the door open.

'Yami come back!' But Yami carried on running.

* * *

Yami ran down the streets, he couldn't believe he thought about it, he couldn't believe he even considered it. As he ran he heard a rumble in the dark sky and rain poured down on him.

"Oh great".

Yami's running slowed down as he was running out of breath, he knew he was far away from his house so if his mother wanted to find him she'd take the car.

Yami's running had turned into a walk, he walked through the rain puffing to himself, it had been a long time since he had run away from home so he wasn't quite used to it.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up, in front of him was a bus stop, and waiting at the bus stop was Joey. Of all the people he didn't want to see.

'What're you doing walking in the rain?'

Yami joined Joey in the dry bus shelter and caught his breath back, Joey waited for Yami to be able to talk.

'What are…you doing here?' Yami asked when he got enough breath back.

'What's it look like? Waiting for a bus to take me home. What about you? Like to run in the rain?'

Yami shook his head 'I had…an argument with my mum'.

'I see' Joey put his hands in his pockets 'Mind if I ask what about?'

Yami stayed silent and looked away, how could he tell his friend he thought about stabbing his own mother?

'Was it like about the future and stuff?' Joey asked.

'Y-Yeah…something like that'.

'I know the feeling. My old man is like that, he says I should be a like him as well, but he just sits around and gets drunk, no way am I doing that mate. I want to be…something'.

Yami frowned at him 'Everyone wants to be something Joey'.

'Yeah, but I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I'm sure it'll come to me, but for now' Joey turned to Yami and smiled 'I want to do what I want to do'.

'And what is that exactly?'

'To be you and Yug's friend. What else would I want to do?'

'That's stupid'.

Joey chuckled 'Maybe to you, but it's what I'm going to do, it makes me happy. So Yami' Joey turned to Yami 'What is it you want to do?'

Yami looked up at Joey, no one had asked him what he wanted, and he didn't want anyone to know what he wanted. And yet Joey was asking him, so why couldn't he let him know?

Yami walked up to Joey, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his face, he reached up and placed his lips on Joey's.

Joey stood still as Yami kissed him delicately, Joey closed his eyes and carefully let his arms go around Yami's waist as he kissed him back.

When they parted from each other they just stared at each other.

"What have I done?"

Yami escaped from Joey's embrace and started running down the street again.

'Yami!' Joey called out 'Yami where're you going!'

* * *

Yami ran down the street and stopped at a lamppost as he couldn't run no further. He breather hard as the raindrops ran down his face.

"Why did I have to do that?" Yami thought "Why did I…Why did I do that?"

'Yami?'

Yami looked around but no one was there.

'Yami, up here'.

Yami looked up to see Yugi poking his head out the window. Yami had stopped outside of Yugi's house.

'Wait there'.

Yugi shut the window again and disappeared, Yami rested his head on the lamppost.

"He's the last person I want to see".

The door opened and Yugi ran over to Yami, but he made no movement.

'Yami, you're wet. Come on, you can dry inside'.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled the reluctant Yami inside, into the warmth and dry.

* * *

Yami sat on Yugi's bed as Yugi went to go find a towel. Yami took the time to look around his room.

There were the basics, a bed, a chest of drawers and a desk. There were a few books on the desk and a picture of him and Joey-the guy Yami had disgraced with-and next to Yugi's bed was a bedside cabinet, another picture was on that. This picture was different, as it was Yugi when he was much younger and with a man and a woman. Presumably his parents.

'Found one' Yami looked up as Yugi handed him a white towel 'But I…I don't know about your clothes'.

Yami put the towel aside and took off his shirt so it hit the floor.

'Better' Yami muttered as he started to dry his hair.

'A-Are you sure?' Yugi asked 'I mean, you won't get too cold or something'.

'I'll be fine'.

Yugi watched as Yami rubbed his hair hard, refusing to be dry.

'Do you need a little help?' Yugi asked, indicating to his hair. Yami looked up at Yugi as he took over of the towel and dried Yami's hair 'I know my hair can be a little difficult. I think the most annoying part of the body has to be the hair, it's so stubborn'.

Yami blushed slightly as Yugi leaned over to rub Yami's hair. Yami looked down to distract himself from Yugi.

'What was you doing in the rain?' Yugi asked.

'I…I had an argument at home…' Yami explained.

'Oh. Well, was it bad to run away from?' Yugi asked.

'No…and then…I did something…bad'.

'Bad?' Yami nodded 'What did you do?'

'I…I kissed Joey'.

Yugi stopped for a second 'Really?' Yami nodded his head and Yugi carried on drying his hair 'Oh'.

'Do you…hate me?' Yami asked.

'What? No, no. It's just…I didn't think you'd say that'.

'I bet Joey will hate me'.

Yugi chuckled 'I don't think so' Yami looked up at Yugi 'Joey may be a little aggressive at times if someone upset him, but I'm sure kissing him wouldn't upset him, he'd probably say something like it showed your friendship or something'.

Yami stared down at the floor again 'Probably…'

'Feel better?'

'No'.

'Oh? Is there something else on your mind?'

Yami nodded 'I…I haven't told many people about this. I'm scared that…that people will leave me…'

'We're friends Yami. I won't leave you I'll help you, what is it?'

Yami looked up at Yugi as he smiled back, he was so innocent, he didn't know what he was going to get into. But he asked, so Yami gave him the answer.

'I…I killed my father'.

* * *

Well I bet no one expected that. Joey to be Yami's first kiss.

And what's this? Yami killed his father? Or am I doing one of my little twists? You'll just have to wait for the answers ^^ I'm so mean.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hehehe, there wasn't much suspense was there? I couldn't resist writing this part. It played out over and over in my head so I decided to write it out. I'm sure people wanted to know if Yami really killed his father anyway.

Prepare for my Yami side to take over hehehehehehehe….

By the way, the first part is eight years ago when Yami was eight. Then it'll go back to present day. Just saying…

* * *

Chapter 9_

Yami sat against the wall of his primary school, all the other boys were playing a game of football before school started, Yami on the other hand doodled in a small note book of his.

Yami as a child was much more different then his present day self. He was more happier with own life. He was smart, kind, though he didn't have that many friends as he wanted to, he didn't have much problems at school.

He lived with his mother and father, they were both very happy with each other and Yami so there was no problems there.

But their happy little world was going to turn dark.

Yami looked up from his drawings as a ball rolled towards him.

'Hey!'

Yami looked up, Takashi, a boy from his class, was waving at him.

'Could you pass it back Yami?' He called.

Yami put down his drawing stuff and took the ball back to Takashi.

'Thanks' He took the ball back 'What're you doing on your own Yami? Don't you want to play with us?'

Yami was surprised by that question 'R-Really?'

'Sure. You can be on my team. What do you say?'

Yami nodded his head and he joined the other boys for a game of football.

When the bell rang, Yami went back to his bag and packed everything away.

'Oh cool'.

Yami looked up at Takashi as he picked up his notebook and looked through his pictures.

'Did you do these?' Takashi asked.

'Umm…y-yeah' Yami replied nervously.

'These are really good. I can't believe you did these, I wouldn't be able to do something like this for a million years' Takashi smiled at Yami 'You really are an amazing kid'.

Yami blushed slightly and took his notebook back.

* * *

Yami spent most of his time with Takashi, he always stuck with Yami and they spent every moment together, even out of school.

It was then Yami felt something different. Different from anything else he had known, and so he believed himself that what he was feeling was actually for this boy. He was truly amazing.

* * *

After a while Yami couldn't keep his feelings bottled up as he felt like exploding any second, yet he didn't want to spill it yet and ruin a perfect friendship. It was to be a dilemma, until he came up with a solution.

He sat at his desk in his room, a small book in his hand. He had spent all the pocket money he had and bought himself a diary. Though having a diary seemed a little girly for Yami, it was the only way of letting himself express how he felt without anyone knowing.

He opened it to the date that was the current day and wrote his first entry inside. It seemed a little strange writing like he was talking to a book, but after a while he got used to it. And when he wrote he poured his heart out into it, he felt more better after writing the things he wanted to dearly say.

Perhaps one day, he'd show Takashi and he'd return the feelings.

* * *

Yami came home from school one day, he had spent a few hours with playing football with the boys again, and of course Takashi. It seemed like the more he spent with him the more he grew to love him.

'Yami?' Yami looked up as he took off his shoes 'Is that you?'

'Yeah dad' Yami walked into the living room.

His father stood in the living room, a stern look on his face. Yami questioned it, but then he saw his diary in his fathers hand.

They stayed quiet until Yami's father lifted the book up.

'Is this yours?' He asked, Yami nodded his head 'And the stiff inside…how true?'

'A-All of it' Yami replied 'I-I really love him. He means-'

Yami's father hit Yami in the side of the face, he stumbled and landed on the wall. He held his face and looked up at his father scared.

'That's disgusting' His father spat 'I won't allow it!'

'F-Father-'

He grabbed Yami by the throat and forced him away from the wall, glaring at him.

'You can not love another man!' He squeezed on Yami's neck and Yami struggled to get him off 'I'd rather have no son then a son that loves another man!'

Yami's eyes widened as he started to choke Yami. He struggled but managed to kick his father in the stomach, he let go of Yami and he ran to the kitchen, trying to reach the phone.

'Yami!'

Yami turned around right as his father grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the phone, away from help.

'No let me go!' Yami begged.

_Take it!…_

Yami looked around and saw the kitchen knife waiting there. In one swift decision and movement Yami picked it up.

'I said LET ME GO!'

Then there was a lot of blood. Yami watched as his father let go of him and collapsed to the floor. The blood poured out and onto the kitchen floor, the knife sticking out of his chest.

Yami weakly fell to the floor and let the blood seep into his trouser pants.

_Well done…you did it…_

Yami pulled a small smile. He managed to shakily stood up and carefully stepped over his father. He had nothing to fear now.

Yami was brought down to the ground. He looked back to see his father still alive, his bloody hand around Yami's ankle.

Yami got up and pulled the knife out of his father, he brought it back into his chest several more times before dropping the knife to the floor.

He stood up and looked at his hands. Not only them but his clothes were stained with blood. He walked out of the kitchen and picked up his diary, he returned to his room where he sat at his desk and ripped out each page individually, ripping them into tiny pieces before throwing them away. It showed how much his heart tore in that matter of seconds.

He knew when his mother came home from the bloodcurdling scream when she saw her husband on the kitchen floor.

* * *

The police came round some minutes later and took the body away, they calmed his mother down and questioned Yami.

'Are you sure you're alright Yami?' One man asked.

'Yeah. I'm fine' Yami replied.

'Okay Yami. Tell me…what happened?'

'What do you want to know?' Yami asked.

'Do you know what happened to your father?'

'Yeah. He's dead. I killed him'.

He looked at the other officers before turning to Yami.

'Did you?'

'He was going to kill me!' Yami defended 'That's self defence right!'

'You certainly know a lot. Tell me Yami, why was he going to kill you?'

Yami opened his mouth to say something.

_'That's disgusting…'_

Yami closed his mouth and looked away. If his father hated the thought of it, how could they stand it themselves?

The police man bent lower so he was at Yami's level.

'Yami' Yami turned back to look at the man as he smiled gently 'I know some boys are lying, but this is serious-'

'I'm not lying!' Yami shouted 'Why won't you believe me!'

He smiled again 'Okay Yami. Why don't you get changed into some fresh clothes and I'll talk to your mother'.

He left Yami in his room so Yami changed into some fresh, clean clothes. He opened the door and listened to their conversation.

'I haven't seen things like this in a long time' The police man whispered 'There's a person back at the station that might be able to clear things up. It's for the best. We can take you there'.

His mother nodded and it was then they all headed to the police station.

* * *

'Hello Yami'.

Yami stared back at him. They explained to Yami there was a man who wanted to see him, but Yami knew better that it was a psychiatrist.

'So Yami, do you know why you're here?' Yami nodded his head 'What do you think?'

'It's because you think I'm mad. Because I killed my dad'.

'Now, that's not it' He sorted his glasses and wrote something down 'We prefer, helping people. Do you think you need help?'

Yami stared at him, then looked down, remaining silent.

'Yami?'

'If I stay quiet…you'll have to send me home' Yami explained 'Because you can't say anything bad about me'.

'I see. Do you think bottling things up will help?'

'It didn't help before when I expressed myself. So yeah, I do think it will'.

'I see then' And then he wrote some more things down.

After an hour of one sided conversation the psychiatrist left Yami on his own, Yami got up and opened the door so he could listen to the conversation again.

'I feel…that it isn't healthy' He explained to his mother 'It's a nice little place, the patients that left have made a remarkable change for the better. I strongly suggest he should go there, it might help him'.

His mother sighed and put a hand on her head, Yami knew what they meant, but he knew his mother would protect him. She always did.

She gave another sigh.

'Yes…maybe it is…for the best…'

Yami's eyes widened and he ran straight to her, clinging to her legs.

'Mum, don't send me away!' Yami begged 'Please! I'm sorry alright, just don't send me away!'

She looked down at Yami and turned away as she started to cry. Yami felt water building up in his eyes as he was pulled away by the psychiatrist.

'Come on Yami' He gently pulled Yami away but he broke free and grabbed his mothers legs again.

'Mum! Why are you crying! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

'Yami' He picked Yami up and placed him over his shoulder 'Come on, we have to pack your things away'.

'No! Mum! Make them stop!' But she looked the other way, Yami felt water running down his face 'Mother!'

* * *

They took Yami to a mental hospital outside of town called Sunnerterns mental institute. Yami would refuse to talk to anyone and stay huddled up in his room. It was a harsh way for him to learn it, but Yami learnt that some people you couldn't trust.

Not one person.

* * *

Yugi continued drying Yami's hair throughout Yami's story. Yami looked up at Yugi as he made no change in his expression.

'Well?' Yami said.

'What?' Yugi questioned.

'Aren't you going to say something? Aren't you going to throw me out into the streets?'

'It's still raining. I won't get you dry then let you get wet'.

Yami hit Yugi's hands away and Yugi jumped back.

'You happy idiot!' Yami growled 'Look at me!'

Yami took the towel off his hair to show it's ruffled state and glared at Yugi.

'I'm a killer and you still have the guts to smile!' Yami scrunched his hands up to turn them to fists 'What do you see? Honestly!'

'I see…someone who needs a hug'.

'Tch, give me a break!'

Yugi then wrapped his arms around Yami and sobbed into his bare shoulder. Yami stared ahead.

'What the-? Why are you crying?' Yami questioned.

'Because, it was so sad' Yugi cried 'You were so lonely. I wish I knew you back then'.

Yami stared ahead as he felt the warm water trickle down his chest.

'If I had known you back then, I would've stuck by you. And I still will, I'll never leave you Yami. Me or Joey, we'll be here so you can cry on one of us at any time. Okay?'

Yami blushed slightly and his arms found their way around Yugi so he hugged him back.

'You…You're such an idiot' Yami chuckled 'And anyway, if I had met you before, I probably wouldn't be talking to you know. So…at least be grateful for that'.

Yugi nodded his head.

'And also you shouldn't cry. I should be the one crying'.

Yugi lifted his head away and wiped his eyes 'Why don't you then?'

'Because I'd look like you. And I don't want to look like an idiot'.

Yugi giggled and even Yami chuckled a bit.

* * *

'Yami, you sure you want to stay over?' Yugi asked as he came back from getting changed.

'Yeah. I hate to go home now' Yami explained.

'It's just…I-I don't have a spare sleeping bag. Joey would always bring his…'

'That's alright. I sleep on the floor. Just give me a blanket and pillow'.

'O-Okay'.

Yugi disappeared but reappeared with a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other. He handed them to Yami, he sorted them out on the floor and laid down.

'Umm…y-you sure you'll be fine on the floor?' Yugi asked, sitting on his bed.

'Yes. When I went to Sunnerterns I hated the beds' Yami explained as he laid down 'I slept on the floors the whole time'.

'Really? And you didn't hurt your back?'

'Nope'.

'Well, if you say so'.

Yugi turned off the light and they both settled for bed.

Yami kept awake, he stared out of the window and thought to himself.

Yugi was definitely a strange one. He admitted everything to Yugi, and yet he could still pull a smile. Yami wasn't even sure if it was fake or not, but still, he felt more comfortable knowing Yugi accepted him.

'Yami?' Yugi whispered 'Yami, are you awake?'

Yami pulled the blanket closer around him 'Yeah'.

'Can't you sleep?'

'I was…thinking about stuff'.

Then Yami looked over his shoulder as Yugi slid underneath his blanket.

'What're you doing?' Yami hissed.

'I want to sleep here with you. Is that okay?'

Yami sighed and turned back over 'Fine. Fine. Just don't complain if you get back pains'.

'I won't'.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes in the morning. He blinked his eyes a couple of times until he saw Yugi lying next to him, his arms wrapped around Yugi, but yet he didn't move.

Because this was the first person who admitted they wouldn't leave him, and the first person he'd ever admit anything to. This boy, Yugi, was very special to Yami.

A feeling he never felt before.

He moved a little closer so their noses touched.

"Yugi" Yami smiled a little "My little guardian angel".

* * *

Sigh…considering this was written at midnight, I think it was a good job. Somewhat at least…

So Yami killed his father, and was accepted by Yugi. What ever could happen next? I wonder…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I totally forgot to put the Joey Yami scene in last chapter. Boo, well I stuck it in here.

And a word to add to my craziness. Yes, I am listening to the song Joey is listening to as I write this!

* * *

Chapter 10_

Yami and Yugi walked to school the next day, seeing as Yami spent the night over at Yugi's they decided to walk together.

When they got to the school gates, Yami froze up.

'What's up Yami?' Joey asked 'You look like you've seen a ghost'.

'I'm…fine' Yami said quietly. He had forgotten about Joey. Now he had to face him in school, with no escape.

'I don't buy that. Something is wrong' Joey grabbed Yami's chin and leaned closer 'Darling'.

Yami glared at Joey as he still held Yami's chin.

'Umm…c-class is starting' Yugi said.

Joey let go of Yami and walked ahead. Yugi caught up with Joey and Yami tried to calm himself.

"Why the hell did I kiss him! He's a bastard!"

* * *

When it was lunch, Yami was about to sit down but Joey wrapped his arm around Yami's neck, Yugi watched as Yami struggled.

'Sorry Yug, I've got to make out with Yami in the boys toilets' Joey said, and with that Yugi was left alone.

Joey dragged Yami down the corridor and when they were alone.

'What the hell Joey?' Yami growled.

'I would say the same thing too'.

Yami glared at the floor, he knew why Joey had dragged him away so know he needed to explain himself.

'Joey…about…last night' Yami begun 'It's just…I wasn't thinking…I don't want you to get the wrong idea'.

Joey put his hand on Yami's head, Yami looked up at Joey as he smiled back.

'Don't worry' Joey reassured 'I didn't think much of it anyway'.

'Really? It's just…you seemed…you liked it'.

'I did. You have soft lips'.

Yami glared at Joey as he smirked back.

'Don't work yourself up. Just because we kissed doesn't mean we have to sleep together or anything-'

'Why do you keep mentioning sex!' Yami hissed.

'-To me, it felt like…how can I explain this…like I helped you in some way. Did I help?'

'I don't know'.

'Well, it just shows how much of a friend you are to me. So you don't need to worry, and if you need a kiss from someone again, just call me'.

'You come out with a load of crap don't you?'

Joey laughed and ruffled Yami's hair.

'You got to admit, no one else would say it'.

'No. Because everyone is more sane then you'.

'Alright, no need to get personal. But one thing' Joey poked to Yami's chest 'You must look inwards, not outwards'.

Yami looked at him 'Thanks. I'll keep that in mind'.

'Good, good'.

They walked back to the classroom and to their lunch.

* * *

At the end of the day, no one left school. It puzzled Yami until Joey summed it up.

'It's just the schools way of getting us to make money for them without classing it as child labour' Joey explained.

'I see. So…what do we do?'

'Sell stuff. We baked some stuff in cookery. All done by Yugi of course'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Well you helped'.

'But it was your expertise that created something so beautiful!'

'Why do we suddenly sound like a comedy?' Yami asked.

'Oh Yugi' Joey whispered the next part into Yugi's ear.

'Oh. I'll go get changed'.

Yugi hurried off and Yami turned to Joey who had a smile on his face.

'Where's he going?' Yami asked.

'Oh you'll see when he comes back. I think we'll get plenty of customers with Yugi'.

'Why?'

'Just see'.

In a few minutes Yami got bored of waiting and sat on a table, Joey helped out with a few other people, but Yami didn't like that idea much.

'I'm back!'

Yami turned to Yugi and crimsoned heavily.

Yugi had got changed out of his school uniform; He wore a white blouse with a dark blue jacket over the top, he wore a matching skirt instead of his pants.

At first Yami couldn't help but think that Yugi looked cute, but then.

"Why the hell is he wearing a skirt!"

'Oh Yugi!' Joey rushed over and hugged Yugi 'You're so cute! You're like a designers dream come true! What do you think Yami?'

Yami froze as his face turned red, he looked away to not make any embarrassment for himself.

'You look…nice' Yami said.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi said with a bit of pink on his face.

'Aww, that's cute. Actually' Joey grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him away 'I have something for you too'.

'No, wait! Joey!'

Joey returned some minutes later with Yami's arm.

'Come on Yami!' Joey growled.

'No! You made me look like a prick!'

'Just get your butt out here!'

Joey managed to pull Yami back in the classroom. Yami wore the same type of school outfit. He had a white dress shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, and some matching pants.

'You two now look so cute as a couple' Joey said.

'You mean you got me to cosplay just so we could act out your sick fantasies!' Yami shouted.

Joey stood still in thought, he smiled at Yami.

'Pretty much'.

'Hell with this!' Yami unbuttoned his jacket 'I'm taking it off!'

'And let the girls see you?'

Yami froze and looked at the girls that had heard their conversation and watched them, Yami glared at Joey as he put his jacket back on.

'When you leave this school, I will kill you' Yami threatened.

'Umm…I-I'll go get the cakes' Yugi said, he hurried past and Joey sighed.

'Such a caring boy' Joey said. Yami just shook his head.

* * *

Yugi came out of the cookery class with the two boxes of cakes. He walked down the corridor, he looked up when two older boy students walked up to him.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' One of the guys said with a smile.

* * *

Yami was getting agitated with Yugi being gone for so long. Joey was totally calm about him being missing, claiming Yugi was taking his time.

'I'm going to find Yugi' Yami said, but Joey ignored him so Yami walked off.

He walked down the corridor on the way to the cooking class, he presumed that Yugi would have walked the same way.

'Come on, just one'.

Yami looked up and saw two older boy students, they leaned on the wall and within both of them was a scared Yugi.

'I-I can't' Yugi stuttered 'T-They're for my friends'.

They both chuckled and one of them grabbed Yugi's chin.

'Well we told you what you can do' He leaned closer to Yugi 'It's perfect you're wearing a girls uniform'.

Yami felt something inside him bubbling, but it certainly wasn't a good bubbly feeling.

Like rage.

'Oi!'

The two boys looked up at Yami as he glared at them.

'Why don't you scum go back and climb down the hole you came from?'

They looked at Yami and smirked.

'Oh, who's this? Your boyfriend?'

Yami jerked and glared full of rage at them..

'Shut up! Why don't you get lost!'

They both laughed and they let go of Yugi.

'Don't worry. Your precious boy is safe' They walked off and joked with each other.

Yugi turned to Yami.

'T-Thank you Yami' Yugi said 'I-I wouldn't have got away from them'.

Yami then hit Yugi on the back of the head.

'See what happens when you listen to Joey all the time?' Yami scolded 'Don't go dressing up as a girl in the future'.

'O-Okay…I won't'.

They walked back to the classroom and pretty soon there was customers, and a lot of the girls were very interested in Yami ad Yugi.

'Joey' Yami turned to Joey 'Prepare to dig a hole for your grave'.

'Taken note' Joey said.

'So, are you two supposed to be cosplaying?' One girl asked Yugi.

'Yep. I decided to be the girl' Yugi answered.

'It looks so cute on you Yugi'.

Yami rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

'You two should kiss' One girl suggested 'Then you'll look like a couple'.

Yugi and Yami blushed heavily and looked away from each other.

'W-We can't do that' Yugi stuttered.

'Sure you can. Watch your step Yami!'

Joey pushed Yami and he fell right on top of Yugi. They both groaned and Yami sat up.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Yeah'.

They both stared at each other and blushed slightly. Yami couldn't quite help but like the fact that Yugi was underneath him, and he couldn't think why.

Maybe it was because, that he liked it that Yugi was closer to him. And Yugi was close to him too.

'Hey. You two'.

They broke from the stare and looked up at the crowd.

'You don't have to get too romantic' Joey said.

'We weren't' Yami got up and helped Yugi up 'You pushed me!'

'You're so quick'.

* * *

During most of the time, Yami stayed out of the way as Yugi talked to most of the girls who asked questions. Yami tried to figure out why he felt so happy when Yugi was underneath him.

Yami looked up and watched as Yugi gave a spin on the spot and the girls clapped, whereas Yami blushed heavily.

'Do it again Yugi'.

Yugi gave another spin and Yami walked up behind him and caught him with his arms. Yugi blushed heavily as he looked up at Yami.

'Y-Yami…'

'Don't spin' Yami said.

'W-Why?'

'I can…see something' Yami said.

'He means he can see your underwear Yugi!' The girls said and giggled. They both blushed again.

'O-Oh'.

The silence was broken by a song, easily recognised as "The gummy bear song". Both Yugi and Yami turned to Joey, he held his phone and tapped his foot to the song, and even sung some of the words.

Joey turned to them as they looked at him questionably.

'What?'

'Turn that shit off' Yami ordered, and so Joey did.

* * *

When it was all over Yugi and Yami got changed back into their school uniform and headed outside.

'Yami, d-do you want to come over for dinner?' Yugi asked.

'Huh? Oh…sure…if it's alright?'

Yugi nodded and they both headed to Yugi's house.

* * *

When they got there, it was a little early for dinner so Yugi managed to convince Yami to play a few games with him until it was ready.

When they sat around the table it was like being with a family, having casual conversations with Yugi and his grandfather, and they talked right back like he was human as well. It gave Yami a bubbly feeling, but this time it was a good feeling.

Yami and Yugi went back upstairs so Yami could get his bag.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami said 'I had a good time'.

'You did?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. I felt…like this is a real family. Even though there's only two of you, it gave me that feeling of belonging to a family' Yami gave a small smile 'It made me feel happy. And I have you to thank for'.

'I-I didn't do anything'.

'Yes you did' Yami held Yugi's chin making him blush slightly 'You…are so…special'.

Yugi's blush hardened 'Yami…'

Yami couldn't help it. Yugi was just too overwhelming for him.

Yami leaned closer and his lips met Yugi's. But what made it even better, Yugi kissed back to Yami's kiss.

* * *

What a super special awesome way to end the tenth chapter!

So Yami finally plucked up the courage to actually kiss Yugi. The right person this time mate!

And yes, I was listening to the gummy bear song. Because I'm weird.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

There's a lemon at the start of the chapter, I felt like sticking it there so if you don't like or aren't old enough (Though I doubt it'll stop you)

**Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

Chapter 11_

**(Start of lemon!)**

They kissed each other passionately, they broke when they needed air.

They stared at each other, both blushed to a red colour, and both craving for more.

Yami leaned closer again and kissed Yugi, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back more passionately. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and they both fell backwards onto the bed.

Yami lead his kisses down to Yugi's neck, his hands slipped underneath Yugi's shirt, rubbing against his soft skin.

Yugi moaned and held tightly to Yami's shirt, the pleasure was immense.

Yami kissed around the base of his neck and his hands started to pull up his shirt. He threw it to the floor and kissed Yugi on the lips, he licked his bottom lip and Yugi gladly opened for him. Yugi moaned when he felt Yami's tongue inside his mouth and held tighter to his shirt.

Yami broke the kiss to quickly take off his shirt, it joined with Yugi's on the floor, and they resumed kissing again.

Yami lead his kisses down Yugi's neck and down to his small chest. When he came to Yugi's buds, he licked it and nipped it a couple of times, Yugi moaned and arched his back.

Once he was done with Yugi's chest, he carried on down until Yugi's pants came in the way. He quickly discarded them to the floor and reached down to Yugi's member. He licked every inch of it, making Yugi cry out with each touch, and then he took Yugi into his mouth.

Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair and cried out as Yami sucked on his member. Yami held Yugi's hips down as he sucked on his member harder and harder, wanting to taste Yugi.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth. Yami stayed where he was until he drank it all.

Yami looked up at Yugi to see him panting and slightly sweating. Yami parted Yugi's legs.

'This might hurt. Try and relax' Yami reassured.

Yugi gave a nod, Yami traced around Yugi's entrance before he slipped in a finger. Yugi tensed up but after a while of Yami stretching him, he relaxed a little. Yami put a second finger in, and then a third. He carried on stretching Yugi for what he had prepared.

Yami took out his fingers when he thought Yugi had enough, Yugi gave a small groan of disappointment.

Yami took off his own pants and sat over Yugi, kissing him on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and gently let himself enter.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to Yami as he entered Yugi. When Yami was in all the way, he gave Yugi some time to adjust so he opted to kissing up and down Yugi's neck.

After a few minutes Yugi had adjusted to Yami's intrusion, Yami pulled out so only the tip was left inside and thrust back in.

Yugi arched his back and cried out each time Yami thrust into him. He wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, letting him delve deeper into him.

After a few minutes searching around, Yami found Yugi's spot.

'Yami!' Yugi cried as Yami hit his prostate.

Yami continued to pump into Yugi, hitting that spot inside him, making him cry out loudly each hit.

After a while Yami felt himself nearing his edge, he reached down between their bodies and stroked Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

In no time soon, Yugi reached his end.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried as he released over their stomachs and chests.

Yugi's muscles clamped down, Yami gave a few more thrusts before reaching his end as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

They stayed tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on Yugi.

**(End of lemon!)**

Yami rested his head on Yugi's chest, he could hear his heartbeat beating fast against his skin.

Yugi looked down at Yami and stroked his hair slowly, Yami lifted up and pulled out of Yugi, rolling to one side.

They stared at each other and in an instant they were back to kissing each other again.

* * *

Yami woke up early in the morning. Yugi was still asleep, so Yami ended up watching Yugi. He was peaceful, and undisturbed by Yami.

Yami moved his hand to stroke the side of Yugi's face, he still slept, Yami let his hand travel down his neck and to his shoulder. When the duvet came in the way, he started to pull it back so he could see more of Yugi's body.

Yugi shivered in his sleep, and not wanting to wake him up, Yami pulled the covers back over him.

Yami looked at the clock, it had just gone five in the morning. He quickly gave Yugi a kiss on the lips.

'I'm sorry' Yami whispered.

He got out of the bed and quietly got dressed, he looked at Yugi as he stood by the door, he was still asleep and that was how he wanted to leave it.

He shut Yugi's bedroom door quietly and rested his head against the wood.

Everything seemed so perfect, so why did he have to come round to reality?

Yami carried on walking without anyone realising he had gone.

* * *

Yugi still slept, even when the sun had risen. He shivered slightly and groped for Yami's warm body. But was surprised when he couldn't find it.

Yugi opened his eyes to see his room empty, only he was in it.

Yugi sat up, a little confused why Yami wasn't with him.

'Yami?'

Yugi got up and got dressed in some fresh school clothes, perhaps Yami was downstairs getting some breakfast. He knew Yami wouldn't wake him up anyway.

Yugi headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen, only to find his grandfather sitting at the table.

'Morning Yugi' Solomon greeted.

'Morning. Grandpa, did you see Yami this morning?' Yugi asked 'I didn't hear him get up'.

Solomon stared up in thought.

'Now that you mention it. No, I didn't'.

Yugi looked down at his feet 'M-Maybe he went home to get changed for school. I'm sure I'll see him again at school'.

Yugi sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

* * *

When it was lunch at school, Yugi and Joey were sat in an empty classroom, minus Yami.

'Man, I never thought Yami could have a day off' Joey said 'I wonder if he's sick or something'.

'Yeah'.

Yugi looked down at his hands on his lap. Yami had begun to worry him.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with last night. Yami is such a frail heart, I hope I didn't upset him or something".

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi and Joey decided to go see Yami at home. They knew where he had lived-Joey prised it out of him.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

'I wonder if he has the plague' Joey muttered.

The door opened and Yami's mother stood before them. She looked at the two boys.

'Can I help you?' She asked.

'Yeah. Can we see Yami?' Joey asked.

She raised and eyebrow 'He's not with you? I thought he was sleeping over one of yours'.

'But he-'

'Oh!' Yugi turned to Joey 'That's right, that's right. Yami's at the arcade'.

'Huh?'

'Didn't you know?' Joey shook his head 'I must've forgotten to tell you. We was going to meet up with him there. Sorry to worry you'.

'Alright. Tell Yami not to stay out late'.

'We will'.

They walked back out to the road and waited until Yami's mother shut the door. Joey turned to Yugi.

'What was that about?' Joey questioned 'If Yami's missing, shouldn't she know about it?'

'I didn't want to worry her' Yugi explained 'Yami couldn't have gone too far. But where could he be?'

Joey held his chin in thought 'Yami is a very grumpy, distant and cold guy. So, we need to find somewhere where it's cold and distant. How about we split up and look for Yami. Call me if you find him'.

Joey ran off down the road, leaving Yugi on his own.

"I'm sure Yami wouldn't go to a place that would reflect himself" Yugi thought "Yami would go somewhere where it's quiet. Tranquil from everything. I think I have just the place".

* * *

Yugi came to local lake very quickly. He guessed Yami would be here.

He walked around the quiet lake until he spotted him.

Yami was huddled up against the bank, hugging his knees and oblivious to Yugi watching him.

'Yami'.

Yami looked up as Yugi walked over to him and sat next to him 'You had us worried. We wondered where you was'.

'How…did you know where I was?' Yami asked.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Because, I know what you're like. I know you would've gone somewhere where no one you knew would find you, and somewhere where you could think'.

Yami looked back out to the water.

'I must be predictable' Yami muttered.

They stayed silent as Yugi played with the dirt with his hand.

'Yami…why did you disappear?' Yugi asked 'Was it…because of…me?'

Yami stayed quiet so the silence was taken as an agreement.

'Yami…do you…did I…upset you?'

Yami sighed 'No. Not in the way you think it'.

Yugi turned to Yami as he hugged his knees tighter and rested his head on them.

'It's just…I couldn't believe how stupid I was. When I'm with you, I don't feel like I need to worry about the world. But…only after I do things do I realise…how so wrong it is. You and Joey, friends I shouldn't have. Somewhere to live. And you, I shouldn't deserve you and yet…yet I still have the nerve…to do things like that…'

Yami sighed again and Yugi moved closer to him.

'Yami…a-about last night' Yugi blushed slightly 'I-I more at fault as you are. S-So don't say it's all your fault…and err…I…really liked being with you'.

Yami looked at Yugi as he smiled slightly.

'You have a really sensitive side Yami' Yugi explained 'Though most people don't see it, it's hidden behind a wall you've built to be not caring but…but I can see that you're really sweet Yami. And that's what I like about you. You're really nice Yami, you just…don't like showing it to too many people'.

Yami's face turned red, he looked away from Yugi 'You are quite an idiot'.

He rested a fist on Yugi's head making him giggle. Yami took back his hand and hid his face in his knees, making Yugi worried.

'Yami?'

'Yugi I…I…I really…really love you'.

Yugi's blush hardened, but he ended up smiling. Yugi leaned on Yami and put his arms around him.

'I love you too Yami'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'But…we could never be together…people wouldn't like it…'

Yugi giggled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

'What does it matter what other people think? We love each other and that's all that matters. And…I would go up against the world to be with you Yami'.

Yami chuckled slightly 'If it's against the world, you have no chance, you're so small it'll crush you flat'.

Yugi gave a giggle and they both looked at each other.

'But thank you anyway' Yami added.

They leaned closer together until their lips met and they kissed each other. Yami placed a hand on the side of Yugi's face and kissed him more passionately.

When they broke away, they smiled at each other. Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'You really are an idiot aren't you?' Yami joked before kissing Yugi on the lips.

'Lets go home. Everyone is wondering where you are'.

Yugi stood up and pulled Yami up as well, they walked down the trail making sure no one would see them holding hands.

'Does this mean…we're boyfriends?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. Secret boyfriends that is'.

***************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Well, seems like it's a official couple now.

Wonder how long it'll be before someone finds out…yes…how long…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Really, really bored! So I decided to do some things to Yami and Yugi.

Heh.

* * *

Chapter 12_

Yugi sat next to Joey in class, history to be precise.

Their teacher talked to them as they took notes. Yugi's phone vibrated in his pants pockets, he managed to slip it out and read the text that appeared on the screen.

"I'm there".

Yugi pocketed his phone again and stood up.

'May I be excused?' Yugi asked.

'Don't be long Mutou' The teacher said.

Yugi quickly ducked out of the classroom and walked down the corridors. He had waited for a few hours for that text.

* * *

Yugi came to the toilets and looked at the cubicles, he could guess which one.

He pushed the door on the first cubicle to see Yami, he sat on the toilet with his arms crossed over his chest.

'You took your time' Yami said.

'Well I nearly got stopped' Yugi explained as he shut the door and locked it 'Sorry'.

Yami got up and cupped Yugi's chin before he kissed him. Yugi kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, Yami kissed Yugi passionately and pushed him up against the wall of the cubicle. Yugi tried to kiss him back just as equally but there was no way he could compete with Yami.

Yami slipped his hands underneath Yugi's shirt and started to rub the skin on his sides, he lead his kisses from Yugi's lips and down to is neck, Yugi gave a few moans and held tighter to Yami's clothes.

'Y-Yami' Yugi stuttered 'W-What if someone comes in?'

'Then we'll be quiet' Yami answered, he resumed kissing Yugi's neck.

Only a few moments later the door opened again and other boys voices filled the toilets. Yami turned to Yugi and picked up his legs and hooked them on his hips, Yugi managed to suppress the yelp and held tightly to Yami.

After a long twenty minutes of doing nothing and smoking, the group disappeared and Yami and Yugi were alone. They gave a sigh of relief.

'That was close' Yami whispered.

'Umm…Y-Yami' Yami turned to Yugi as he blushed heavily 'W-Why did you pick me up?'

'I just thought…if they happened to see two pairs of legs they'd get suspicious, so I thought if I pick you up they wouldn't know'.

'Oh…right…good thinking'.

They stared at each other, and it was straight back to kissing.

* * *

When it was lunch they sat around a table in an empty classroom. Yami and Yugi kept glancing at each other, they would blush and smile slightly to themselves. Luckily Joey was more focused on his food to even realise that they were glancing at each other.

'Umm…Yami' Yami turned to Yugi 'W-Would you…come over my house today?'

'Yeah. Sure'.

'Hey!' Joey interjected 'What about me?'

'Oh well…err…'

'Are you planning something? Why aren't I allowed to come?'

'I-It's not like that Joey'.

'Oh I see' Joey sat back in the chair 'Then you won't mind if I tagged along with you guys then?'

'Err…' Yugi turned to Yami but he shrugged his shoulders 'I-I guess…you can come…'

'Yay! We can have a party'.

Yugi tried to give Yami a reassuring smile as he could see that Yami clearly wanted to murder Joey.

* * *

Yugi took Joey and Yami back to his house, his grandfather was still working in the game shop so they had the house to themselves.

'Man I'm hungry!' Joey whined as he sat by the table 'Hey Yug, have you got any snacks?'

'Yeah'.

'Pretty please!'

'Alright Joey'.

'Is there anything other then your stomach on your mind?' Yami questioned.

'Yami, me and my stomach have a close relationship' Joey explained 'No one else understands that'.

Yami scowled at Joey as he rubbed his stomach. Yugi quickly grabbed Yami's hand.

'Yami, you can help me with the tea'.

Yugi dragged Yami to the kitchen, they stood waiting for the kettle to boil.

'Yami…a-about Joey' Yugi whispered 'I'm sorry'.

'It's not your fault' Yami reassured 'Joey is very unpredictable'.

Yugi nodded in agreement. They both stared at each other and they were back to kissing, Yami pulled Yugi close to him as he kissed him more passionately. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and Yami licked Yugi's lips, Yugi opened his mouth to let Yami slip his tongue inside. Yugi moaned as he felt Yami's tongue against his own and held tighter to Yami.

'Uh hello?'

They broke from their kiss and turned to look at Joey, they broke from each others embrace as Joey smirked. He walked over to the fridge and opened it.

'If you're going to keep each other secret, you're going to have to do a better job then that'.

Joey took some food out and returned to the living room. Yami and Yugi blushed slightly, embarrassed they were caught in the middle of a make out.

When they returned to the living room, they sat down and remained quiet. Joey continued eating, knowing perfectly well about the silence.

'Umm…J-Joey' Yugi stuttered 'A-About…w-what you saw…'

'What, you two are dating?' Joey smirked 'I knew'.

Yami and Yugi looked at him surprised 'You did?'

'I mean come on. Yugi would receive a text and then suddenly get the urge to go to the toilet. You could've been a bit more inconspicuous you guys'.

Yugi blushed slightly and hung his head, but Yami kept staring at Joey.

'But you guys shouldn't worry' Joey winked at them 'I promise to keep it secret'.

'R-Really Joey!' Yugi questioned.

'Of course. I wouldn't snitch on my friends, why would I do that?'

'Joey!'

Yugi hugged Joey tightly around the middle 'You're the best friend ever!'

'What? You make it sound like you thought I would tell. Do you really expect that much of me?'

'Yes' Yami replied.

Joey put his arms around Yugi and stuck his tongue out to Yami 'Well, at least you know that I won't tell. I'll just make fun at you in the most inappropriate times'.

'Well that's a big relief' Yami said sarcastically.

'So Yug' Joey turned to Yugi 'Just one warning'.

'Uh…yeah…' Yugi said nervously.

'Just make sure Yami don't get you in bed so quickly'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Oh…yeah…right…o-okay…'

Joey watched as Yugi looked away and turned to Yami.

'You didn't!' Joey exclaimed.

'Joey' Yami growled as he glared at him.

'Oh my god you did!' Joey laughed and hugged Yugi to his chest 'Oh wow Yugi! Yami has turned you into something naughty!'

'Joey, why do you have to be so perverted?' Yami hissed.

'I hope Yami didn't hurt your little body Yugi'.

'That's it!' Yami wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and Joey tried to pull his arms off 'Teaches you for being a pervert!'

After Yugi had coaxed Yami off of Joey, they enjoyed their time spent together.

* * *

Joey had left sometime later, leaving Yugi and Yami on their own. Yugi was cuddled up against Yami's chest, his arms around Yugi holding him up. Yugi placed his hands on top of Yami's.

'I hope…you didn't get angry with Joey' Yugi uttered.

'It's alright' Yami sighed and rested his head on Yugi's 'I just never thought Joey would be the person to find out first. I would've thought so stranger in the street or something…'

Yugi giggled and looked up at Yami 'At least we know Joey understands and won't tell'.

'Yeah, I guess'.

Yugi gave a small kiss on Yami's cheek 'You don't sound grateful'.

'It's just…Joey is going to annoy the hell out of me. I just can't wait until he finds someone. Then I can repay it back'.

Yugi giggled again 'You two act so much like bickering brothers. Always trying to get back for what the other did'.

'What are you talking about? I would die if Joey was my brother'.

Yugi put a hand on Yami's face and pulled him to turn to his own. Yugi smiled and leaned closer.

'Don't' Yugi whispered.

They placed their lips together and shared a passionate kiss. When they parted Yami hugged Yugi close.

'I don't think I'd want to die right now anyway' Yami reassured.

'That's good' Yugi nuzzled his head into Yami's neck 'And I don't want to leave you as well'.

*****************************End of chapter 12***************************

Wow, so Joey was the one. I think that was pretty obvious though…heh…

Lets hope that no one else will find out…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Bored again…

And excited…

Because I'm really, really mean today.

And check it out, chapter thirteen and something bad has happened! I swear I do not do this purposely!

* * *

Chapter 13_

Yami and Yugi walked through the park, it was a sunny Sunday afternoon and Yami decided to take Yugi out, the park became their preference for a day out.

Yugi skipped ahead and chased some of the birds that landed on the path, Yami walked slowly behind, just content at watching Yugi.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Yami, lets sit over here'.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him over to the grass, they both sat down on the grass and watched the sun glistened in the lake. Yugi hugged his knees as he watched.

'It's so beautiful today' Yugi said 'I'm really glad you asked me out, I would be bored today'.

Yami smiled back 'I'm glad I could make your day'.

Yugi giggled, Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the cheek, then it lead to Yugi's lips and they started kissing each other passionately.

Yugi was the one to break away from it 'What happens if someone sees us?'

'Then if they say anything, I'll beat the crap out of them' Yami said as he leaned closer again.

'Yami, you can't use violence all the time' Yugi reasoned, only to be stopped as Yami kissed him again, so Yugi kissed back.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's back and pulled him closer, Yami licked Yugi's lips, he obeyed and opened his mouth for Yami.

'YAMI!'

They broke from their kiss of the sudden screech. They turned to see a woman standing on the path, someone they were familiar with.

'M-Mother!' Yami exclaimed.

Yami's mother walked up to them and grabbed Yami by the arm, she pulled him up and back down the path.

'Mum! Let go of me!' Yami demanded, but she did no thing. Yami turned to look back at Yugi who remained sat on the grass, unsure about what to do in the situation.

* * *

Yami stood at the door of the kitchen the next morning. His mother was already awake, there were two breakfasts on the table, but she was cleaning the kitchen. The two haven't talked to each other after she dragged him home, they kept their separate ways.

Yami took a deep breath and walked in, she didn't look up but she certainly knew he was there. Yami sat himself down and looked up at his mother.

'Mum-'

'Your breakfast is ready' She interjected 'You should eat it before it gets cold'.

'I'm not hungry'.

She walked to the table and pushed the plate closer to Yami 'You should eat, it'll stop you getting hungry during the day'.

'I said I'm not hungry' Yami pushed the plate back and looked up at his mother 'About yesterday-'

'I don't want to talk about it' She returned to the kitchen counters and cleaned them once more.

'I know you don't like it' Yami said 'But you can't stop me from doing things I want'.

She sighed and sat opposite of Yami 'What's his name?'

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Why do you want to know?'

'If I have to protect my son, I need to know his name'.

Yami stayed quiet. He knew his mother would try something, so if she didn't know Yugi's name, Yugi would be safe.

She sighed and put her hand in her pocket 'Do you really want me to find out the hard way?'

She rested her arm on the table, and in her hand was Yami's mobile. Yami looked between the phone and his mother.

* * *

When it was lunch at school, Yugi and Joey was sat in an empty classroom, wondering where Yami was.

'I know Yami's in school today' Joey said 'Where's Yami?'

Yugi looked down at his lap. He had a feeling it was something to do with Yami's mother and the previous day.

Joey stood up 'I'm gonna go look for him'.

'O-Okay. Be careful'.

Joey left Yugi to worry on his own.

He walked down corridors to the school, looking in every classroom, but no Yami. Then, by chance, Joey spotted Yami on his way back. Just walking around on his own.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and waited as Joey jogged up to him.

'Yami, where're you going?' Joey asked 'Me and Yugi were wondering where you was'.

Yami looked away, Joey didn't fail to notice it.

'What's wrong?'

'It's just…' Yami took a deep breath 'I'm not allowed to see Yugi'.

'What? Says who?'

'My mother' Yami smiled a little and turned to Joey 'Joey, can you give a message to Yugi'.

'Sure'.

'Tell Yugi, I'll call him'.

Joey stared confused at Yami as he carried on walking, Joey shrugged his shoulders but decided to return to Yugi.

When he got back to the classroom with Yugi, he told Yugi what Yami told him. Yugi stared down at the desk after Joey finished explaining.

'I see' And then water started to run down Yugi's face.

'Hey, don't cry Yug' Joey comforted.

'I-It's…all my fault!' Yugi sobbed.

'No it's not' Joey hugged Yugi tightly 'I'm sure Yami doesn't blame you at all Yugi'.

Yugi wiped his eyes 'H-He said he'd call?'

'Yeah, he did'.

'When?'

Joey stared up 'I don't know. He just said he'd call'.

Yugi sniffed and hugged Joey back 'O-Okay then'.

* * *

Nearly the whole week had past, and they hadn't heard or seen Yami. Yugi would wait in his room for hours on end, holding his mobile, hoping Yami would ring him. But each night Yugi's hope was fading fast.

Then on Saturday, Yugi heard ringing coming from his room. He rushed upstairs and grabbed his phone.

'Hello?' He asked breathlessly down it.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah. I am now'.

Yami chuckled 'Well. I'm sorry for not calling you earlier'.

Yugi shook his head but realised Yami couldn't see him 'No. It's alright. But…I…'

'Yugi' Yami interrupted 'Are you doing anything now?'

'Huh? Uh…no. Why?'

'My mum has gone out for a while. Do you want to come over?'

'B-But…what about-?'

'It's alright Yugi. No one is here apart from me. And I'll be here to protect you, I've just missed you that's all'.

Yugi stood quiet. He didn't want to get Yami into anymore trouble, as he knew his presence there would make more trouble. But he couldn't help but want to see Yami as well, he had missed him greatly.

'I'll be there in a few minutes' Yugi said.

'Okay. I'll be waiting'.

Yugi put the phone down and got changed for Yami.

* * *

Yugi got to Yami's house some minutes later. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. As soon as the door opened Yugi was pulled in and found himself in a passionate kiss with Yami.

When Yami broke from the kiss, he chuckled at the sight of a frazzled Yugi.

'That was…interesting' Yugi said quietly.

'Trust me Yugi. I was nearly dying without you' Yami explained as he shut the door 'But you're here, so I won't die'.

Yugi giggled as Yami pulled him in an embrace. Yami kissed down Yugi's neck, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and moaned softly.

'Y-Yami…I-I don't want to get you in trouble' Yugi stuttered.

'Get me in trouble, what're you walking about?' Yami chuckled.

'I-I'm the reason…we can't see each other…isn't it?'

Yami looked at Yugi in the eye and stroked his chin.

'Yugi, if we hadn't ever got together, what do you think we'll be like?'

'Err…' Yugi stared down in thought 'I-I guess…we wouldn't be happy like this'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Right. And I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world, so you are not at fault for this, okay?'

Yugi smiled slightly 'Yeah. I guess'.

'Good. Now, we have a few hours to ourselves. Why not make the best of it?'

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi again.

* * *

Yami laid on the sofa, Yugi was on top of his chest as Yami stroked his hair.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly 'How long…will this last?'

Yami stopped and sighed 'Hopefully not long. My mother isn't like my father, so…it shouldn't be too long until she gives up'.

'Oh…okay'.

Yami put his hands on Yugi's face and made him look up at Yami.

'Don't worry. It'll be over soon'.

'Okay'.

Yami placed his lips on Yugi's and kissed him passionately. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's body, tangling his hands in Yugi's hair.

Their kiss was short-lived as the door opened, they broke away to see Yami's mother standing in the doorway, just watching them. Yet clearly angered.

They sat up, but it was still silent. After a few moments of silence, Yami's mother glared at Yugi.

'Get out of my house' She growled.

Yugi turned to Yami as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'See you later Yugi' He whispered.

Yugi nodded and quickly slipped past Yami's mother and out the front door.

Yami exchanged the look between his mother, he stood up and was about to walk past her too, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

'Yami, what have I told you?' She scolded.

'Let go!' Yami demanded.

'I told you not to see that boy again, and then you disobey me?'

'I don't care what you say!' Yami shouted 'Believe it or not I love him! And no one-and I mean no one is going to stand in my way! Not even you!'

Yami shook his arm free and ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him. She sighed, there was only one more thing she could do.

* * *

When it was later, Yami was still in his room, so she took the opportunity to call privately.

'You remember you said I can call you if I think he needs to go back' She said quietly 'I realise that was long ago but…I feel he's getting worse. I want you to…just possibly watch him and stuff, see if I'm going out of my mind or not…really? That'll be great…thank you very much…I'll bring Yami there first thing tomorrow morning then'.

***************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Uh-oh. Yami's mama is up to no good!

So that's the evil chapter thirteen done and out of the way, hopefully it'll all be good?

Yeah?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Not sure if anyone could tell I was evil.

But I was. And it won't go away, result?

Being even more evil ^^

* * *

Chapter 14_

Yugi and Joey was sat in an empty classroom, and once more, no Yami.

'It's boring without Yami here' Joey complained as he poked his food 'I have no one to annoy'.

Yugi looked out the window. Yami's mother had seen them together once more, and she was trying to keep them away as much as possible, so Yugi had a feeling something wasn't right.

'How about we see him after school?' Joey suggested.

'J-Joey…I-I can't…'

'Don't worry. I'll be there so if anything happens, I'll protect you'.

'Thanks Joey'.

* * *

After school, Joey and Yugi walked together to Yami's house. Joey held Yugi's hand in reassurance and rang the doorbell. Joey smiled at Yugi.

'It's gonna be alright' Joey reassured.

'Okay' Yugi said.

They waited for a bit, but still no answer. Joey tried ringing the doorbell again, but no one answered the door.

'Is no one in?' Joey questioned.

'You won't find anyone there' They turned to see a woman standing at the fence, bordering the gardens with that of the neighbours. Joey and Yugi walked up to her.

'By any chance, do you know where they are?' Joey asked.

'I don't know precisely. But they're both out'.

'Damn. Do you know when Yami will be back?'

'I'm sure she'll back very soon. But I doubt that Yami boy will be back'.

They both looked at her questionably 'What do you mean?' Yugi asked.

'Well there was suitcases. It looked like she was dropping Yami off somewhere, probably a relatives place or something'.

'But' Yugi turned to Joey 'Yami doesn't have any relatives near here'.

'Oh well, maybe it's at some camp. I'm not one to ask any questions like that'.

'Right. Thanks anyway'.

Joey and Yugi walked away and when they were far away, they turned to each other.

'Where the hell is Yami then?' Joey asked.

'I don't know. But…I have a bad feeling about it though' Yugi said.

* * *

'All the rules are still the same' The man explained as he lead Yami and his mother down the corridor. Yami was back in the place he never wanted to return to.

Sunnerterns. Again.

They reached the room and the man opened the door. Yami walked in and threw his suitcase on the bed.

'And you know I must have all personal possessions Yami'.

Yami sighed and dug out everything in his pockets and handed it to the man.

'And your mobile' Yami stayed still 'Yami, you know the rules'.

Yami took out his phone and handed it to the man. He put the items in his own pocket and turned to Yami's mother.

'I'll let you say your goodbyes. You can arrange a time to visit again on your way out'.

'Thank you'.

He left them so only Yami and his mother was in the room.

'I'll try and visit you on Sunday' She said 'About the only time I have free'.

'I can't wait' Yami said sarcastically.

'Behave yourself while you're here. They aren't that bad'.

Yami turned to his mother 'I like your plan to try and brainwash me. Very amusing'.

'Yami!' She turned to the door 'I have to go. I don't want to know you've cause trouble'.

'Bye mother' Yami spitefully.

She scowled at Yami and shut the door behind her. Yami sighed and sat on the bed, bouncing slightly.

'Still hard' Yami muttered.

After waiting a few minutes, Yami decided to leave his room and walk around, there was one motive on his mind.

He soon came to the office where they stored everything. Even personal belongings.

Yami peeked through the window, the room was empty so he let himself in and looked among the items until he found his, collecting his mobile.

Then Yami heard voices. He quickly placed himself flat against the wall as the door opened, two doctors walked in and while they had their backs turned, Yami quietly and quickly slipped out.

* * *

Yugi was at his home, worrying out of his mind. How far would Yami's mother go? He wasn't sure, he just hoped Yami was alright.

He heard the familiar ringing of his phone from his room, he rushed upstairs and answered it immediately.

'Hello?' Yugi asked.

'Oh good you're there' Yami said.

'Yami! Where are you?'

'I'm at Sunnerterns' Yami explained as he sat on the floor.

'Sunnerterns?' There was silence and Yami smiled, knowing Yugi had forgot 'Isn't that…the institute you went to when you was younger?'

'The very one'.

'W-Why are you there?'

'Why else? So my mother can brainwash me'.

'Brainwash?'

Yami chuckled and laid backwards on the floor 'I'm pretty sure she thinks when I come back, I'll be the good little boy and then get a girlfriend, then I'll get married to her and have two children with a nice job'.

'Oh…'

Yami chuckled again 'Don't worry. It won't work. Pointless me even being here'.

'H-How long will you be away?'

'Err…about a few weeks or so'.

'Oh…right…'

'Don't be too down Yugi. My mum is visiting me on Sunday. Why don't you come Saturday. I'd like to see you again, and maybe Joey'.

'A-Are you sure?'

'Yugi. If you don't come. I'm going to set fire to the kitchen'.

Yugi giggled 'Well, when you put it like that. I'll ask Joey if he'll come'.

'Alright. Well, seeing as I'm not allowed my mobile, I have to go. But I'll call you every night'.

'Okay. I guess…I'll see you on Saturday'.

'Yep. Bye Yugi'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yami ended the call and hid his phone under the bed mattress. It was good for at least one thing.

* * *

Yami still had the same psychiatrist as before. Doctor. Yakuzai, so Yami didn't expect anything more from it.

Yami sat in the chair, his legs up on the seat, as he played with his clothes. Doctor Yakuzai sat on the desk, and after a few minutes of reading, he turned to Yami.

'So Yami' He smiled 'How are you feeling today?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders.

'Well, your mother is concerned that you are reverting back to the way you was. Do you think that?'

Yami quickly looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders again.

'Well, what do you think? Do you feel happy? Sad? Angry?'

Yami rested his head against the chair 'I guess…I tend to want to kill Joey'.

'And who is Joey?' He asked.

'My friend' Yami replied 'Or pain in the arse. Haven't decided what to call him yet'.

'Well, you seem to be talking. Do you have any other friends?' Yami nodded his head 'Tell me about them'.

'Well…Joey is annoying. And weird. He says and does a lot of weird things. And Yugi…he's a bit of a ditz. But he's nice'.

'These sound like the type of people you wouldn't hang around with'.

Yami smiled slightly 'No. I guess not'.

'And yet you do?'

'Yeah. I do. They're the best people ever'.

* * *

When Saturday came, Yugi and Joey took the bus and came to Sunnerterns. They stood at the front desk and waited for someone to greet them.

'I thought you said Yami hated it here' Joey whispered 'It looks kinda nice'.

'Well…that's what Yami said' Yugi defended.

'Then again, Yami's always gloomy about everything'.

Then a man walked up to them 'Can I help you?'

They turned to him and by his immediate appearance they could tell he was one of the doctors.

'Yeah, we came to visit Yami' Joey said 'We're his friends'.

'Ah, I see. Very well, Yami is outside in the garden. I'll sign you in'.

'Thanks, come on Yug'.

Joey held Yugi's hand and lead him back out into the garden. It took a while, but they spotted Yami by the pond.

'Yami!' Yugi called out.

Yami turned around and was tackled by Yugi, he managed to put his arms around Yugi as Joey walked up to them.

'You two really can't be without each other can you?' Joey joked.

When Yami had calmed Yugi down they sat together, Yami stuck Yugi between his legs and hugged him from the back.

'So, how're you coping Yami?' Joey asked.

'It's alright' Yami replied 'Just miss Yugi'.

'Oh Yami'.

'Hey, what about me?' Joey questioned.

Yami turned to Joey 'Maybe…a little'.

'Charming. You worry more over your boyfriend then me'.

'Pretty much'.

Joey muttered some things and looked away, his arms crossed over his chest. Yugi rested his head back against Yami.

'I've missed you' Yugi said 'It's so lonely without you'.

'I've missed you too. All the people here are weird'.

'And you're not?' Joey retorted, only to end up getting punched in the arm.

'Isn't there anyway you can come home quicker?' Yugi asked.

'Probably. But knowing my mother she probably has something to make me stay until it's not needed'.

'Will she…understand about us?'

'Doubt it. Not going to stop me, it's like you said Yugi' Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's 'I would go against the world'.

'Y-Yeah…I guess'.

Joey gagged only to receive another punch from Yami. And they enjoyed spending the rest of their time together.

* * *

When it was Sunday, Yami's mother signed herself in, she stopped when she saw two names for the Saturday visits.

A Joey Wheeler, and a Yugi Mutou.

Yami laid on the bed he made on the floor, he played with his phone, boredom in his mind.

The door threw open and he sat up to see his mother standing at the door.

'Nice entrance mother' Yami joked.

She immediately set on the phone and snatched it out of his hands 'You called him didn't you?'

Yami glared at her.

'Yami I told you not to see that troublesome boy again!'

Yami glared at her and turned around so his back faced her.

'Yami! Face me when I'm talking to you!' But he continued to ignore her 'Yami, I'm doing the best for you'.

Yami laughed 'The best for me?' He turned to look at her 'You have no idea what's the best for me. You're doing what's best for you! You and what other people will think. And I've grown tired of living up to your expectations'.

Yami turned back around, leaving his mother shocked, but she pulled herself around.

'Yami!'

'Go away mum' Yami interjected 'I have nothing else to say to you. I'm sorry I've wasted your time'.

She stared at the back of her son for a moment or two, she shut the door behind herself and went back. Yami sighed, he hated being to his mother, but there was no other way. He just hoped she would understand soon.

**************************End of chapter 14******************************

So yeah, Yami's mama is gone crazy! Or maybe determined, not sure which one…

And if anyone says, Yami wouldn't be able to go back to that place so quickly, deal with it, it's a story.

Anyway, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Ah, I seem to have made Yami's mother the bad person. Oops.

But I guess for the remaining chapters she will be so, yeah.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15_

Yami came home after the remaining weeks spent at Sunnerterns, he was allowed to come home, though there was little change in his attitude.

Yami threw his suitcase on his bed and walked back out his room.

'Where're you going?' His mother asked.

'See Yugi' Yami casually said.

'Yami' She grabbed his arm and pulled him back 'What have I told you?'

Yami sighed 'Well, I need to see him to know what the hell I've missed at school'.

'Well you don't need to. I've decided to enrol you in another school'.

'What?'

'That school hasn't had a good effect on you. I think I need to find another school for you'.

Yami shrugged her off him and held his bedroom door 'I get the point'.

He slammed the door hard and walked over to his bed, he kicked his bed hard before falling on it.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were sat at a desk having their lunch. Yugi's phone rang in is pocket, he answered it.

'Hello?' Yugi asked.

'I've lost the will to live Yugi' Yami said on the other side.

'Yami! Wait, what?'

Yami sighed 'My mother is being a bitch again'.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed.

'But she is'.

'Hey Yami' Joey called.

'Tell Joey I said hi'.

'Yami says hi' Yugi turned back to his phone 'What's going on'.

'My mother is making me change schools. Said it wasn't doing me any good and stuff'.

'Yami…'

'It's alright. I'll still see you and stuff. Just wish my mother would either understand or leave me alone-Yugi'.

'Yeah?'

'I just thought of something'.

Yugi stared ahead confused 'What is it?'

'Why don't you come over after school?'

'B-But Yami…y-your mother won't-'

'Please Yugi. Trust me with this'.

Yugi turned to look at Joey who only shrugged his shoulders 'Well…okay Yami. If you know what you're doing'.

'Tell Joey he can come as well. More the merrier'.

'I will. I'll…see you later then'.

'Yep. See you Yugi'.

Yami hung up and Yugi put his phone back in his pocket.

'What was that about then?' Joey asked.

'I…think Yami has a plan or something' Yugi explained 'I'm sure I'll find out what it is soon. I just hope Yami knows what he's doing'.

* * *

After school was finished Yugi and Joey headed to Yami's house, they rung the doorbell and Joey noticed Yugi's uneasiness.

'Hey' Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'It'll be fine Yug, okay?'

'Yeah…I hope so' Yugi said.

The door opened and Yami's mother stood at the door, she glared at the two.

'What do you two want?' She growled.

'We came to see Yami' Joey replied 'He said we could come over so-'

'Well I don't want you two near my son anymore' She interrupted 'You've…poisoned his mind against me'.

'Hey! We have done no such thing!'

Yugi held Joey's arm 'Joey-'

'If anyone's at fault it's you!' Joey continued 'You have never actually stopped to think about Yami for once have you?'

'How dare you!'

'It's the truth! Why don't you ask him yourself?'

They then heard a thud. They turned around to see Yami standing on the stairs with a suitcase in his hand.

'Yami? What're you doing?' His mother asked.

'What does it look like?' Yami walked past and held Yugi's hand 'I'm moving'.

'What?'

'I've decided to move in with Yugi'.

'Yami you can't do that!'

'Stop me then. Lets go Yugi'.

Yami pulled Yugi away and Joey followed behind, as they walked down the road Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close.

'That was your plan?' Yugi questioned.

'No. Not yet' Yami replied.

'Yami-'

'It'll be fine Yugi. Don't worry'.

'You're not…mad at me are you?' Joey asked 'For getting mad at your mum?'

'No. I actually think it was a good thing'.

Joey gave a sigh of relief 'Good'.

'You don't mind I'm living with you Yugi, so you?' Yami asked.

'Well…I'll have to explain it to grandpa' Yugi said 'But…I don't think it's a problem'.

'Okay. Because, if I know my mother, it's going to be a long plan'.

* * *

When they got to Yugi's house Yami left his suitcase in Yugi's room. Joey leaned against the door.

'So, are you going to tell us what your plan is?' Joey asked.

'No. Not really' Yami replied 'I think it's best if you two just deal with me for the time being'.

'Damn'.

Yugi walked up and hugged Yami's arm 'If you think you're doing the best thing Yami. Just don't get into trouble'.

'I won't' Yami leaned and gave Yugi a small kiss 'I just hope this works. If it doesn't I'm going to go crazy'.

'Go crazy?' Joey sniggered 'I already thought you was'.

Yami turned to glare at him 'Don't make me kill you Joey'.

'Alright, alright. Only kidding. I'm hungry'.

Joey walked off leaving the two alone, Yami hugged Yugi and Yugi hugged back.

'Sorry you have to go through this as well' Yami whispered.

'It's okay. Just…don't go too far. I don't want to know you gut hurt or something'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'I won't. At least I'm lucky to be with you twenty-four seven'.

Yugi giggled and let go of Yami 'Well, I better make sure Joey doesn't eat too much food. Grandpa would get mad'.

Yami let go of Yugi and followed him out the room. So now his plan was in action.

* * *

Yami's mother held the phone in her hands as she waited for someone to take her call.

'Yes, hello?' She said 'Yes, I'd like someone to find my son. He has been taken and I'd like him to come back home. Yes I have to address, I'd like Yami to come back home as soon as possible'.

**************************End of chapter 15******************************

An extremely short chapter, but I promise it'll be better next time. Gomen, gomen.

I just wonder if Yami's plan will actually work…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

What's this? Blood again you wonder…I've finally decided the remaining chapters. Only two more, so I'm gonna get it done no matter what!

Lets see if Yami's super special awesome plan works…

* * *

Chapter 16_

Solomon looked up from the shop counter, two officers walked up to him.

'Is there a Yami here?' One of them asked.

'Err…Yes. He's upstairs'.

'Thank you'.

They walked past him and climbed the stairs.

Yami, Joey and Yugi sat in the living room around the table playing a card game.

'Yami?'

They looked up to see the two officers standing in the doorway. Yami sighed and put his cards down on the table before getting up.

'Yes, yes. I know' Yami walked over to them but turned immediately 'Joey, if I find out you looked at my cards you're dead'.

'Oh man' Joey whined.

They took Yami out of the house and he sat in the car as they drove him back home.

* * *

When Yami got back home, he went straight to his room. His mother closely followed behind him and started scolding him for running away stupidly, Yami sat at his desk, switched off so he didn't have to listen to her.

'Maybe then you'll listen for once' She finished. She shut the door behind her and Yami sighed.

He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, quickly writing something down.

His mother came back up a few hours later, she knocked on the door and opened it 'Yami'.

But his room was empty. She looked around, wondering where he was.

There was a note on the desk, she picked it up and read the few words:

"Gone to live with Yugi".

'Yami!'

* * *

Yami sat at the table with Joey and Yugi again, resuming their card game again.

'Beat you Joey' Yami proudly said as he showed Joey his cards.

'What? Again! Are you cheating?' Joey questioned.

'Now why would I do that?'

'Umm…I think…I might've lost as well' Yugi said as he looked at his cards.

Yami leaned over to look as well 'Yeah you did. But you beat Joey as well'.

'Damn you!' Joey rested his head in his arms and pretended to sob into them.

'Yami?'

They looked up to see the two officers again. Yami got up again.

'See you guys later' Yami said and followed them out back to his home.

* * *

Yami was back up in his room. His mother was downstairs, making sure she would be able to hear Yami this time, though she wasn't sure how he was able to slip away the last time.

A few hours had passed, it was getting dark now and she would be making the dinner, so she decided to check on him before starting it.

She opened his bedroom door to find it empty once more. There was a note stuck on the window, she walked over and took it off before reading the same words:

"Gone to live with Yugi".

'How!'

She instantly called the police, but it ended up as an answer she didn't really want to hear.

'It is rather late ma'am' The officer said on the other line.

'Is that your excuse for being lazy?' She spat.

'No ma'am. We'll get him in the morning, he won't be too far by then'.

'And what if he got hurt?'

'I'm sure it won't come to that. Just be calm, I'm sure everything will be fine'.

'Like it will!'

She slammed the phone down and sighed heavily. What kind of game was her son playing with her?

* * *

Yami looked up at the clock, it had passed nine and no one had come to collect him.

'I guess they've stopped for tonight' Yami said 'That's good'.

'Hey, Yami, are you having your hot chocolate?' Joey asked, but Yami just pulled it closer to him 'Damn'.

'Joey, shouldn't you be getting home?' Yugi asked 'Your father must be worried about you'.

'Nah' Joey drunk some of his hot chocolate 'He wouldn't care if I didn't come home at all'.

'I…guess…'

'Still, you can't stay here too long' Yami said.

'You just want to have Yugi to yourself don't ya?'

'And what if I do?'

Joey shook his head and finished his drink 'Point made. I'll leave you two alone. See ya tomorrow Yugi'.

'Bye Joey'.

Joey left them on their own, Yami picked out his marshmallow and ate it before drinking again.

'Are you sure this is the right way to do this Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi. I don't know what else to do' Yami explained 'I know I could be risking a lot, but, I would risk everything if it meant I could be with you'.

Yugi sighed 'I wish you wouldn't sometimes'.

Yami leaned closer and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

'I'm sure it'll be fine Yugi. Now, would you mind if I shared for tonight?'

Yugi giggled and leaned against Yami 'I suppose I have to'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Yami laid next to Yugi, he had his arms around Yugi and hugged him while he slept.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly.

'Hmm?'

'Do you…ever wonder what we would be like if we never met?'

Yami opened his eyes and stared ahead in thought 'I don't know about you, but I know I would still be the same git I was when we met'.

Yugi giggled and rested his head against Yami's chest 'Yeah. It's hard to imagine it really. I don't know what I would do without you'.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi closer 'I love you too Yugi'.

Yugi closed his eyes 'Night Yami'.

'Night Yugi'.

And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

When it was morning, Solomon had to go down to the game shop early in the morning as someone banged on the door. He opened it to see the two officers again.

'Is Yami here?' They asked.

'Yes he-'

'Coming, coming'.

Yami walked down the stairs and headed to the front door.

'You should be lucky I was dressed in time' Yami remarked as he sat in the car. And they took him back to his house once more.

* * *

When Yami got back home he stayed in his room as he got another scolding from his mother. When he heard her feet leave the staircase, Yami moved himself from his desk. He quietly opened his bedroom door and carefully walked down the stairs.

'Going somewhere Yami?' His mother asked. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him.

Yami glared at her but made his way back up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door once more.

He stayed in his room for a few hours, his mother was waiting patiently in case he tried it again, but all seemed quiet.

His bedroom door opened and Yami walked down the stairs.

'Where are you going?' She asked.

'Getting a drink' Yami replied as he walked into the kitchen.

She heard him moving around so thought nothing of it. After spending nearly half an hour in the kitchen, she started to get nervous.

'Yami?'

She walked in, there was a empty cup on the side with a note next to it, with the words on it:

"Gone to live with Yugi".

She looked around to see the back door left open.

'Yami!'

* * *

Yami helped Yugi and his grandfather in the game shop that day. He took the heavy items and placed them on the shelves, Yugi stacked the shelves with lighter items while his grandfather looked after the cash register.

'I'm sorry to have to make you help Yami' Yugi apologised.

'No problem' Yami reassured 'I don't mind. At least I'm doing something helpful'.

Yugi smiled and carried on stacking, Yami turned to his grandfather.

'Anything else I can help out with?' Yami asked.

'No. Not that I can think of' Solomon replied 'I would've thought you were going to get ready to be taken off again'.

Yami chuckled 'I have a funny feeling they aren't going to come. I'm going to be upstairs, call me if you need me'.

Yami walked up the stairs and Yugi and Solomon exchanged a look of confusion. But whatever Yami had planned, they presumed it had worked.

* * *

'What do you mean you won't get him!'

Yami's mother was on the phone to the police once again. But it was something she didn't want to hear.

'I'm sorry ma'am' The officer said on the other side 'But this is the third time you have called with the same problem. Perhaps he truly wants to live there'.

'He's sixteen for god sake!'

'The law states that at sixteen they may move to another house. I feel it isn't a police matter anymore, he is going on his own will and he doesn't seemed harmed or anything of the sort'.

'What a waste you are!' She shouted down through the phone 'My son is all alone over there and susceptible to their lies!'

'There's nothing we can do ma'am'.

'I'll go get him myself then!'

She slammed the phone down and picked her car keys, ready to go.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were sat in the living room watching a movie together, Solomon was still down in the game shop. He looked up when the door opened and a woman walked up to the counter.

'Can I help you?' Solomon asked.

'Where is he?' She asked.

'Err…who may I-?'

'Yami! Where is he?'

Solomon turned to the stairs a little nervous about giving her the information, but she understood and headed up the stairs quickly. She found Yami in the living room watching the TV, Yugi cuddled up to his chest.

'Yami'.

Yami turned to her, but turned straight back to the TV and put his arm around Yugi.

'You got the name right' Yami muttered.

'Yami, you're coming home with me now' She demanded.

'No thanks. I think I might stay here for a while' Yami said.

'Yami, you're being childish! Now come with me!'

'I'm the one being childish?' Yami laughed and turned to her 'You're the one that pushed me to go this far! I'd rather stay here and be with Yugi then live under the same roof as you. You always think of yourself and how I'll look to show what a great mother you are. Well I can't care now'.

'Yami-!'

'I don't want to hear or see you ever again! Not until you apologise for everything. But until then, I don't know who you are'.

Yami turned back to the TV as tears started to run down his mothers face. She quickly ran out of the house, Yugi turned to Yami as he remained expressionless.

'Yami that…that was mean' Yugi said 'You shouldn't have said those things'.

'Yugi. I know it hurt. I feel guilty right now for saying it' Yami explained 'But…I need her to realise that I love you, and I won't let anything get in my way'.

'Okay but…promise me, when your mother apologises you have to say sorry for everything you've done'.

Yami leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead 'I will. But you mean if'.

Yugi smiled 'No. I'm sure she'll understand Yami, I can feel it'.

'I hope you're right Yugi. I hope you're right'.

***************************End of chapter 16*****************************

Well, Yami's plan. Probably not the most best one, but will it be effective?

Who knows?

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

My laptop is going weird.

Or dying, not sure which one it's doing.

And yet, I managed to sneak onto my computer while the Footie is on. Hooray!

The last chapter of Blood, lets see if Yami's super special awesome plan worked.

* * *

Chapter 17_

Yami, Yugi and Joey were walking around the park. It started off as a date for Yami and Yugi, but they bumped into Joey in their travels and he tagged along.

Joey talked about random things to them, at the moment, it seemed he was explaining a game to them. But they didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

Joey was engrossed with his ramblings that he accidentally walked into someone, that person was Yami's mother.

Yami glared at his mother, he quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him away with Joey following them.

'Yami' He stopped and turned to his mother 'Please, can we…talk?'

Yami turned to Yugi's innocent eyes and then back.

'Very well' Yami let go of Yugi's hand and walked away with his mother.

'I sure hope it'll be fine' Yugi said.

'Mmm. You want an ice cream Yug?' Joey asked.

'Huh?'

Yami and his mother walked a bit until they found a park bench, they sat down and it was immediate silence between them.

'So, what is it then?' Yami asked impatiently.

'Yami…' His mother said weakly 'I'm sorry'.

Yami turned to his mother as tears started to fall down her face.

'Will you…ever forgive me?' She sobbed.

'I might. If you acknowledge that I love Yugi, because if you can't, I just don't want to know you anymore'.

She wiped away the tears and turned to look at Yugi, he stood by Joey as he bought him an ice cream. Yami watched as well.

'Why him?' She asked 'You could've picked a nice girl or someone…'

Yami chuckled 'I guess I could've. But Yugi is the one I love the most, and no girl or anyone will change that'.

'How is he special? I can't see that'.

Yami smiled as Yugi held the ice cream 'Because, I feel without him I would die. I've felt like that since I've first met him. I don't know if he feels that same way about me, but I know I do. And that makes me love him more then anyone else in the world' Yami turned to his mother 'Understand?'

She turned to her son with a weak smile 'Yes. I felt like that about your father. So I do know how it feels'.

'Then, does that mean…?'

'I think…I can get used to it, so I won't mid. You just have to let me catch up with this okay?'

'Yeah. Okay mum'.

Yami put his arms around his mother and gave her a hug, she hugged him back but more tightly.

'Why do you have to be different?' She joked.

Yami chuckled 'I've always been different mum. You just hadn't noticed' Yami chuckled.

Yugi and Joey stood afar as Yami hugged his mother.

'Does this mean it's over?' Yugi asked as he licked the ice cream.

'I dunno' Joey said as he gave the ice cream another lick 'Oh hey, they're heading this way'.

Yami stood up and grabbed his mother's hand, he pulled her along until they stopped in front of Yugi and Joey.

'Proper introductions' Yami said 'Mum, this is Yugi, Yugi this is my mum'.

'Hello Yugi' She said and held out her hand.

Yugi looked at it sceptically but shook it 'Hi'.

'We was on a date' Yami explained 'So…'

'It's alright' She reassured 'I understand, I'll leave you two alone'.

'Thanks mum. I'll be home later tonight. Is that okay?'

She stared at her son but managed to smile 'Yes. That's alright'.

'Alright. Lets go Yugi'.

Yami took Yugi's hands, he managed to wave before he had to watch where he was going, Joey caught up with them.

'I'm sorry for the mean things I said' Joey shouted at her before joining Yami on his other side.

She chuckled and walked off, leaving her son to his date.

'So, where are we going to go next then?' Yami asked.

'Lets go to the aquarium!' Joey cheered.

'Yeah, that sounds like fun' Yugi agreed.

'Aquarium it is then'.

'Woo!' Joey ran on ahead as Yugi and Yami carried on walking.

'Is things better then?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. Things are going to get much better' Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss 'Much better'.

'Come on you guys!' Joey called out 'You're so slow!'

'Alright Joey! Now go before I catch you and kill you!'

Joey carried on running. Yugi giggled and leaned towards Yami.

'I think you're right. Things are going to get better'.

'Yeah. I know'.

And with that, they carried on with their date.

* * *

Yep. That's it. And everything seemed to turn out well. I'm not that evil.

Wow, this is the end. To be honest, it doesn't really seem the end. Not saying I'm going to make a sequel or anything, but you really do think that there has to be more. Who knows, maybe one day I might make a sequel…

But for now, thank you to all the beautiful readers who actually read this and found it enjoyable. You make me smile and live each day. Thank you!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
